Behind her hazel eyes
by LEYTONALWAYS
Summary: Peyton Sawyer, is moving to a new town, her whole life will take a 360, will a new guy, be able to help her deal with the new change's. a leyton and Naley.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I kind thought of another story, so I thought I would post it, just to see if anyone likes it, I'm almost done with my other fanfiction love on a plane, and I'm block with my fan fiction, he misses you/ she misses you, I hope I will be able to come up with something soon for that one. Anyways here is my new one, enjoy,

Peyton Sawyer, is the new girl in town, her mom getting married, Peyton doesn't want it to happen, Peyton learns thing about her so to be stepfather, but is afraid no one will listen to her. She meet someone who will try to help her, if she let's him.

* * *

** Behind the hazel eyes, I'm not okay,**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Mom please don't marry him." fifteen year old Peyton Sawyer pleaded.

"Honey, I love him and know I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Now you can except that or not but either way I'm marrying Bruce." Her mom, Anna, replied. They were driving to Tree hill, North Carolina, where her mom's fiancee, Bruce Johnson, lived. He had convinced her mom to move there so he wouldn't have to leave his fancy house or life and so without question Anna had packed up their stuff and was now driving three states over to be with him.

"You thought that about dad too." She muttered under her breath. She had never actually known her father, the only thing she knew was that he had left her mom the day he found out she was pregnant with her, and that didn't make him the father of the year in her book.

"That was different and you know it Peyton. I was young and stupid." She said as they pulled onto a street full of huge houses.

"Now your old and stupid." Peyton muttered so her mom could hear her. She knew it was disrespectful, but at this point she didn't care what her mom thought. She was sick of listening to what a great man Bruce was. To her all adult males were scum.

"Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer! I have had it with your attitude!" Her mom yelled.

"Well I've had it with yours too!" Peyton replied, equally as loud and with more attitude.

"I do not have time to put up with a tantrum from you. We will talk about your attitude later." She said, as they pulled into the driveway of a huge Victorian mansion, the argument getting pushed aside at the thought of seeing Bruce.

"Anna," The tall brown haired man who had to be Bruce said, happily as soon as they got out of the car. "Peyton." He added as she reluctantly got out of the car. She ignored the hand he held out for her to shake and instead focused on looking around the neighborhood. "Shall we go inside." He asked a moment later already heading towards the house.

"No we love standing outside in the heat." She muttered sarcastically as she followed her mom and Bruce into the house.

"Oh Bruce it's beautiful." She heard her mom gush as she looked around the huge living room.

"Thank you I knew you would love it. Come Peyton I'll show you your room." He told her heading up the stairs.

"Yippy." She told him as she slowly followed. She hadn't expected him to pull the bedroom bribe this early, but she figured he was desperate for her to like him.

"Here it is." He said as he opened a door majestically to reveal a huge bedroom. She walked into it a little ways and was surprised to see a walk in closet and her own bathroom. "Do you like it?" He asked her hopefully.

"Not really." She told him. It was a lie of course. She loved it. The walls were a deep red color and the bed was big enough for at least five people.

"You know this attitude of yours isn't helping things so if I were you I would stop it before something happens." He told her his voice low so no one else could hear, the fake cheerfulness was gone and there was a hint of anger in its place.

"Is that a threat?" She asked.

"If you want it too be." He told her.

"Then it is and I'm sure my mom will love to hear that your threatening me." She said grinning.

"Like your mom will believe you." He told her returning the grin. She stared at him for a few seconds trying to think of a way she could have the last word but nothing came to mind. Instead she turned and walked back downstairs. She could hear her mom in the room she assumed was the kitchen so she walked past it and out the front door to think.

"I hate him. I hate him. I hate him." She muttered as she walked around his lawn trying to contain her temper.

"Hate who?" Someone asked. She looked up startled and saw a boy her age in the yard next to her.

"Nobody." She answered quickly. She wasn't about to tell a complete stranger about her problems. Especially a stranger that probably knew Bruce.

"I'm Lucas." He told her extending his hand over the fence that was separating them.

"Peyton." She replied shaking his hand.

"So are Bruce's niece or something?" He asked as he leaned against the fence and looked at her.

"No thank God." She answered before realizing what she was saying.

"Then what are you doing here?" He asked and she kicked herself for starting the conversation. The last thing she needed was to pour her heart out to some stranger.

"My mom made me move here." She answered trying to give out as little information as possible.

"Why?" He asked and she wanted to scream at his persistence.

"Because, I really don't want to talk about it and I have to go anyway." She told him quickly. He was invading her security bubble and she didn't like it at all.

"Wait!" He called but she was already walking back to the house.

"Where were you?" Her mom asked as she walked through the front door.

"Outside. I'm going to my room." She answered not in the mood to deal with anyone.

"What about your dinner?" Her mom asked worry etched on her face.

"I'm not hungry." She answered and she walked up the stairs and into her room. For the rest of the night she unpacked her stuff and set up her room like she wanted it to be. Before she knew it, it was midnight. Knowing she had school the next day she got into her pajamas and went to bed.

* * *

"Peyton wake up." She heard someone whisper the next morning.

"Go away." She moaned rolling over and putting her pillow over her face.

"Get up. " She heard a rough voice say as she got tugged out of bed. She opened her eyes and saw Bruce standing over her. She realized he was squeezing her arm and she was instantly flooded with pain. She didn't let it show. Instead she sat up and pried his hand off. "About time. Your bus will be here soon. I suggest you get ready before it comes or else I'll drive you." He told her menacingly.

"Whatever." She mumbled as she walked over to her closet and pulled some clothes out of it. She then got dressed and pulled her blonde hair into a messy bun.

"Peyton your bus is here." Her mom called. She quickly got her bag and walked to were the bus was waiting. She sat down and put on her headphones. As she sat there listening to Fall Out Boy, she tried to sort out her feelings. She knew that Bruce was abusive and that she was starting to get abused and that her mom was probably next but she also knew no one would believe her if she told. She didn't have any proof after all.

"Hey," She heard someone say as they swiped her headphones off her ear.

"What the hell?" She asked turning around to see Lucas grinning at her.

"Touchy,' He joked handing them back to her.

"Sorry." She mumbled. She was not a morning person and she didn't want to upset anyone on her first day at a new school.

"That's ok," He told her still grinning. "Can I sit with you?" He asked boldly.

"I guess." She answered trying to make it seem like she didn't care although she was starting to enjoy his company.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked as she scooted in and set her I Pod in her bag.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking down at her arm. She felt sick to her stomach as she saw a bruise forming in the spot Bruce had grabbed her. Great, she thought silently. She knew she shouldn't have worn her blue halter top. "I don't know." She said out loud praying he wouldn't be able to tell she was lying.

"Really? If I got a bruise like that I would know how I got it. It would have been very painful." He told looking at it as if he was trying to take in every detail of it.

"Maybe I fell out of bed last night and bumped it. I am the worlds biggest klutz." She said wishing he would drop the subject.

"So why did you move here again?" he asked his eyes never leaving the bruise.

"First of all my face is up here." She told him filling her voice with attitude.

"Sorry." He said meeting his eyes with hers.

"That's better. We moved here because my mom is going to marry Bruce soon and we're going to live here since Bruce can't part with his house and job." She told him rolling her eyes at the last part.

"And let me guess. You don't like him." He said finishing her thoughts.

"Exactly." She said relieved she had been able to vent somewhat.

"He's a nice guy you know that right. He probably just wants whats best for you and your mom and that's living here." He told her and, she felt all the liking she had for him deflate from her. Bruce was not by any means a nice guy!

"Yeah whatever," she replied wondering how nice he would think Bruce was if she told him Bruce gave her the bruise on her arm. She didn't though, instead she put her headphones back on and turned the volume up full blast hoping he would get the message and leave her alone.

Lucas sat there starring, at the green eye, beautiful, she was amazing, she was breath taking , but she was so sad, and broken, He wondered what make her this way.

* * *

Okay, here is the first Chapter, let me know what you think, If I should continue, or whatever, thanks again I'm also done with chapter 19 to Love on a plane fiction will post so, thanks for reading.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

"Peyton Sawyer." She told the school secretary a half hour later as she waited for the stuff she would need to start the day.

"Nice to meet you Peyton. Here's your class schedule and locker combination." The secretary told her.

"Thanks." She replied wanting to get this over and start her day.

"Oh, its first hour." She was told as she turned to leave. She nodded and left the office. Once she found her locker she went to her first class.

"You will be expected-" A bald man was saying as she walked in. "Are you Peyton Sawyer?" He asked clearly upset about being interrupted.

"Yeah." She told him looking around the room. It was a little clustered but still big enough to hold thirty people.

"Do you have a reason for being late?" he asked her sharply.

"I'm new." She replied simply. Most teachers let the news kids have some slack. Apparently he was not one of them.

"So does that make you an exception to the rule?" He asked and her thoughts were confirmed.

"Actually, yeah it does." She answered sarcastically not liking how he was talking to her. She had a problem with authority figures and she couldn't help but backtalk when they acted that way towards her. "Well Peyton, you just got the first detention of the year." He said. "Sit next to Lucas." He added writing her name down. She rolled her eyes and sat in the only empty seat next to the one and only boy next door. She was starting to think she was cursed.

"You really know how to start the school year don't you?" Lucas asked her smiling.

"Yeah I guess I do." She answered shortly. She was still upset about his comment from the bus.

"Why are you mad at me?" He asked catching her off guard. Most people just excepted the fact she treated them like shit and left her alone.

"I don't know. Maybe because you are on Bruce's side." She replied before she could stop herself.

"What are you talking about? I didn't know I was on someone's side." He told her staring into her hazel eyes as if he was searching for answers.

"You're not. I'm just not a morning person and I tend to be crabby." She said forcing a smile. "What's baldies name?" She asked changing the subject quickly and hoping for once he would get the hint and drop the topic.

"Mr. Fray." He told her laughing a little and she relaxed instantly. His laugh was cute and so was his smile. Not that she liked him. She was just pointing out the obvious.

"I don't like him." She told him wrinkling her nose a little and smiling a genuine smile.

"You know, your whole face lights up when you really smile. You should do it more often." He said staring into her eyes once more and she blushed a little taken by surprise at his forwardness.

"Peyton Sawyer. Do you like detention?" Mr. Fray asked her and she looked at him startled. She didn't realize he was standing next to her desk.

"I love detention. But what I love more is pissing you off." She snapped and then groaned realizing what she said. She was going to have alot of explaining to do to her mom that was for sure.

"Well, you just got detention for a whole month and a day in ISS. Oh and today Mr. Scott will join you." He told her as he gave both of them a smirk.

"Thank you, I'll enjoy the company." She told him getting her stuff and standing up. She felt a little bad for getting Lucas in trouble but then again, she didn't since he had started the conversation.

"Off." Mr. Fray said as he pointed to the door and she let out a giggle at his attempt to be a bad ass teacher. She gave one last look to Lucas and then walked out of the room to start her day in ISS.

This is crazt, this whole damn town sucks, Peyton, thought to herself as she sat in the small room in a desk and looked at the teacher who was sitting in another desk "monitoring" her behavior. She was bored beyond belief and was going to kill if she didn't get out of the room that should have been a closet soon.

She glanced at the clock and almost screamed as she realized it was only noon and she would be stuck in there for another two hours. Then after the two hours from hell she would have to go sit in another room with Mr. Fray for another hour. The only good thing about that was she would be around Lucas.

Just thinking of Lucas made her smile. Of course once she realized what she was doing she forced the smile off her face and turned her thoughts to something that would not bring him into her mind. She didn't like him, he was the annoying boy next door who never left her alone and was way to curious for his own good. If she didn't like him though why was she still thinking of him?

"Yo Luke have you seen the new girl yet?" Lucas heard his best friend, Skill's, call and he turned around to see him running towards him.

"Yeah, why?" Lucas asked as Skill's caught up to him panting for breath. "Did you run all the way over here?" He asked grinning. Skill's locker was all the way across the building from Lucas's.

"Yeah man I had to know if the rumor was true. about the new blonde girl " Skill's answered. Lucas wondered what the rumor was.

"So whats the rumor?" He asked realizing Skill's was waiting for him to ask.

"First off, I heard she was a hottie, second I heard she already pissed off a teacher and got herself and some guy detention." Skills answered and Lucas laughed. Some rumor, it was all true.

"She did get detention and I'm the guy she got it with." He said and Skills stared at him.

"You? You never get in trouble. How did that happen?" He asked and Lucas laughed again.

"We were talking and Mr. Fray sapped, you know how he is, and gave us both detention. It's worse for her though. She has ISS and a months worth of it." He answered as they reached their last class of the day.

"Wow, so what about the first part of the rumor?" Skills asked as they sat in their desks.

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked back.

"Is she hot?" Skills answered and Lucas smiled as he thought of her smile and how her eyes sparkled when she laughed.

"I'd love to answer you but class is starting so I can't." Lucas told him grinning, he then turn around leave skills standing there, Just thinking of her tough girl attitude made him smile. She wanted everyone to think she could kick their ass but he could tell she was just scared to open up and let people see her real self. That deep down she was vulnerable and afraid of getting hurt. He wanted to be the one to break her walls down.

Skills watch him walk away "_oh she hot, " _he said, with a shake of his head

" hey man'" Nathan said, as he stop next to Skills, " what are you looking at"

" your brother, I think he got a crush, on the new girl," Skill's said, laughing

" oh, is she hot, " Nathan asked,

" yeah, she is asks Luke, his face Light's up" Skills said, still laugh ," come on man, we are going to late.

* * *

"God Dammit!" Peyton exclaimed angrily as she kicked her locker and tried for the fifth time to get it open. She heard someone laughing next to her and she looked over, ready to kill them, and found Lucas leaning against the locker next to hers.

"You need help?" He asked grinning at her.

"No!" She answered as she finished the combination and tried to pull the lock off with no luck.

"Are you sure? Cause I have a pretty good idea as to why it's not opening." He told her still grinning as he watched her.

"Ok then genius, why is it not opening?" She asked glaring at him.

"Because that's my locker not yours." He answered and she stared at him. What the hell was his problem, the locker she was at was number 322 and her locker number was 333...

"You knew that this whole time and you still let me try to open it?" She asked as she moved over one and tried the combination. Amazingly enough, it worked!

"You wouldn't let me help you remember." He answered as he opened it and grabbed his backpack out of it and flashed a smile at her.

"Good luck in detention Luke," someone Peyton didn't recognize said and she turned to find a boy standing behind her.

"Thanks Nath, but it's not like I need any. It's just detention." Lucas told him rolling his eyes and laughing a little.

"Well you never know. Hi I'm Nathan, Lucas, young brother." The boy said as he noticed Peyton standing there. Lucas looked at her waiting for her to snap at Nathan for something since that was her usual response to meeting people but to his surprise she smiled.

"I'm Peyton," she told him grabbing her bag and shutting her locker then extending her hand for him to shake. She had known by the look on Lucas's face he was waiting for her to be rude so just for fun she was being super nice. Besides, Nathan seemed like a nice guy.

"Well we better go, don't wank to get Mr. Fray more pissed than he is. See ya Nath." Lucas said as he stared at the two of them. He didn't know why, but he didn't like the way Peyton was looking at Nath. It was friendly and a look Lucas wanted directed at him.

"Nice meeting you," Peyton told Nathan as she flashed him a smile and followed Lucas down the hallway to detention.

* * *

Well, I kinda of got bored, so here is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy, please review, thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Peyton was so happy that detention was over, She wasn't so happy about going home, her mom was going to be upset with her. She walk outside entering the hot spring weather, Nathan was standing by a the brick wall. Peyton had to admit he was cute, with his blues and black hair, in the smile was amazing, but Lucas was a whole different story,

"Hey" Nathan said, as he walked over to the curly blond " how was your first detention"

" okay, it's not like I haven't had detention before, I'm not a good girl" she said, with smile and a wink

" yeah, I can tell" he said, as he step back looking her up in down, " so do you need a ride"

" yes, if you don't mind?" she answered

" no I sure don't mind, taking a beautiful girl home," he said, in a low husky voice,

Nathan reached for hand, which Peyton gladly appected. They walked of to a blue Mercedes-Benza " WOW" Peyton said, as he open the door for her

" It was a birthday gift, from my dad" He said, as he closed the door then walked over to the driver side. He closed his door, " See my dad is cheating on my mom, I caught him, so this was his way

" to keep you quite" Peyton finished for him,

Nathan nodded, " Yeah, I really, don't see what the point is, hell mom is cheating on him too, My family is pretty screwed up?" he said, as he shake his head

" what family isn't, everyone has problem's," she sighed, she looked at her window as Nathan pulled out of the parking lot. She noticed Lucas standing up against the same wall that Nathan was standing against, when she come out. He look so mad, angry, but mostly sad, " I'm why didn't you give your brother a ride home" she asked,

" Oh. his girlfriend will pick him up, " he said, as he looked over at her, as her eyes widen

" OH, ..." she paused," he has a girlfriend, he didn't mention that" her voice was laced with shock, and sadness

Nathan nodded, he knew she like him, That's why he had to lie to her, so he could get to know her, " yeah, they are pretty serious, " he lied again, He watched as she nodded her head.

" Hey Peyton. you are a beautiful, girl, I would love to get to know you, you seem pretty nice, down to earth kinda girl, plus you know how to put people in there place, My kinda of girl" he smiled.

Peyton's heart nearly melted at the sight. I was wondering if, maybe you wanted to go out sometime. You know, on a date. I could buy you dinner or something." he asked.

" Um, yeah, sure." she answered.

They pull up side Peyton's house, well in Peyton's mind it's "_Bruce's house" _ " Thank you, for the ride, Nathan, " she got out of his car,

" your welcome, If you want I can give you a ride to school tomorrow, " he asked, hopefully

" yeah, that would be great, I hate riding the bus," she admit

" good, I'll see you in the Morin than," he said, as he wave then slowly pull out of her driveway,

Peyton stood there smiling as she watched Nathan leave, Nathan seem pretty great, she couldn't believe he asked her out,

Peyton walked into _Bruce's house _smiling bigger than she had since she come to this little town. As she started to walk upstairs, She was pulled back,

" Who were you with ?" he asked suspiciously.

" A friend." she answered bluntly.

Bruce pushed Peyton to the Floor and grabbed her wrist tightly, " Don't lie to me sweetheart." he said through clenched teeth, " Who were you with? answer me now"

" Why would you care, he just a friend, and not call me sweetheart? ." Peyton spat angrily.

Bruce slapped her across the face, " Who is it? Who's the mother-fucker?" he pulled her to her feet and pinned her to the wall. He began to choke her, " Who the hell is he?"

" I can't... breath," she gasped for breath, " let... go."

Suddenly, as if realizing what he was doing, he let go of Peyton, she tried to catch her breath. " I'm sorry ,." he stroked her blond hair, " you know I love your mom so much I just wanted to keep you safe to." he whispered, " I'd never hurt you if I didn't. I love you just like you were my own daughter."

The door bell rang, Bruce look out the side window, notices Lucas standing there

Bruce looked at her, " Tell him anything about this and I'll deny it. It's your word against everyone else. You fell, I caught you. Got it?" he glared at her then got up to answer the door. " Hi Lucas Good to see you!" he said as he walked in.

" Oh, hi Bruce. How have you been ?" Lucas asked.

" I've been pretty good, now that my two favorite people our living with me, he said, with a fake smile " well I better get going though, see you guys later." he left.

Lucas walked into living room to see her on the ground crying, " Oh God, Peyton? What happened?"

" I... I fell... I told you I was the worlds biggest klutz ... I.." she burst into sobs.

" Shh, shh. It's ok. It's ok. . It's ok." Lucas soothed Peyton. He wasn't sure what was going on, all he knew was she looked so scared, lonely and confused, He just wanted to help her. So he sat there holding her close to him, As he felt her hot tears through his light blue shirt

Peyton couldn't believe, she was breaking down in front of a stranger a boy she just meet, She wanted to pull away, kick him out of her house, but she couldn't, he made her feel so safe in his arms, she love the way he was whispering to her that it will be ok, Even though he didn't know what actually happen.

* * *

Later the night after Peyton's little break down, she remain up in her room, she was staving, but was to afraid to come down stairs, She walked over to her window, The sunset was just about down, she looked over in at Lucas's house. She seen him sitting on his front porch, A smile graced her face. She watched him for a moment or so. She grab her jacket then slowly walked down stairs trying not to make a sound. Bruce was in the living watching so game, he was half a sleep. She slowly open the door stepping out into the crisp cool spring night.

" hey." she said, as she walked over, to were Lucas was sitting

" Hey, " he said, shocked that she came over, since she push him away from her couple of hours ago. He was happy to see that she wasn't crying anymore.

" can I join you" she asked,

" yeah"

She sat down beside him, ignored the spark that shot though her when their elbows touch, They sat there in silences for a while

" I'm sorry, about early." she whisper,

"It's okay, " he nodded, " so are you okay, now"

" yeah, I'm " so lied" I guess I'm just missing my old home, and my friends, a new place can really make you miss the little things," she said, looking down at her shoe

" yeah, I know it was the same when my mom, make me move here, a couple of years ago" he said, looking over at Peyton

Peyton looked up at him, " why did you move here?" she asked boldly.

" They same reason for why you moved here" he said, watching her face turn from questionably to confuse.

" My mom when to her high school reunion, she reconnect with my dad, he never knew she was pregnant, she kept it quite, right after graduation she moved out of town, never told a soul" he paused " Then she when to the reunion they both realized that they still loved each other, So the next thing I know I'm been force to a new town, a whole new life, don't get me wrong I love my dad, I love my mom more," he said, with a laugh " but I wasn't ready for a brother, hell they never even told me about Nathan, till the day I got to town, It was lot to take in, but Nathan in I get along great sometimes" he finished,

Peyton was trying to come up with something to say, but she couldn't speak under his gaze, There eyes were readied each other " So I told you something about me, now it's your turn" he said, eyes still locked, she nodded,

" Hey Peyton" Nathan said, as he walked out on to the porch, both blonds jump at the sound of his voice

"Hey Nathan" Peyton said, as she finally broke her eyes away for Lucas

" what are you guys, doing?" Nathan asked, as he sat down on the other side of Peyton,

" nothing, just talking" Peyton said, as she looked down at her shoes " I guess I sure.....um get going" she stood up. Both guys stood up with her

" Thanks, for listening Peyton, I hope we can do this again sometime" Lucas said, in caring voice,

" yeah, me too" Peyton whisper, as she look over at Lucas,

Nathan didn't like the looks they were giving each other, she was suppose to be into him not his brother, So he deside to make Lucas upset,

" Well, goodnight Peyton, I will see you in the morning," Nathan said, as he kissed Peyton on the cheek then whisper " I can't wait for our date, it's going to be amazing night" he said, as he kissed her hand, then turn around just in time to see Lucas's face down

" um.... so he's taking you to school, now" Lucas asked,

" yeah, he offered in I weather not ride the big yellow bus, " Peyton said, with a laugh, " then he asked me about going out with him sometime, he seem pretty nice" she fished,wishing she never said the last part, she swear she saw hurt in sadness in his eyes, but why would he care, he has a girlfriend.

" yeah, well I got to go, so I guess I''l see you around," he said, as he walked back in the house slamming the door.

Peyton was surprise as the door slammed, she didn't want to hurt Lucas's but Nathan was a sweet guy, It wasn't like anything was going to happen between her and Lucas he had a girlfriend. Peyton walked back over to _Bruce's house"_ She walked in to the kitchen. She was so relieved, when she seen her mom.

" Hey mom" Peyton said, as she looked around making sure Bruce wasn't around

" NOT HEY MOM ME, PEYTON" she said angrily " HOW IN THE HELL COULD YOU GET DETENTION ON YOUR FIRST DAMN, DAY AT A NEW SCHOOL"

"Mom, I just was having a bad day ok, the teacher made a comment, so I made one back, Mine was better than his, everyone laughed at my comment, he was just mad" Peyton said, as she reached for a roll of the table

" Peyton, we are not doing this here, I can't put up with you, pulling the same shit you did at the other school, I know you are upset with me about the move, But I will not let you get out of control, like the last school" she said,

" whatever" Peyton rolled her eyes " What doesn't it matter?" she asked" come on mom, it's not like you are really going to marry this jackass" Peyton said, angrily

Anne walked over to Peyton, she grab a hold of her arm " LISTEN TO ME, I LOVE BRUCE, HE LOVES ME, WE ARE GETTING MARRIED, WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" she asked, in a serous tone

" yeah, if you say so" Peyton, muttered sarcastically " can I have my arm back down, I would like to go to bed" she said, in a coldly voice

Annie shook her head " I don't know, why you hate me so much, all I did was try to be a good mother" she said, as she let go of Peyton's arm

" yeah, A good mother, yeah, if you say, last I check a good mother, didn't stand around in let her boyfriend, beat the shit out of her daughter" Peyton said, with so much anger and coldness in her voice and eyes.

" Damn Peyton, I told you I didn't know, I told you I was sorry, and I would never put you through something like that again, " Anne said, as the tears run down her face.

Peyton walked over to her in wrap her arms around her something she hasn't done. Since she was a little girl. she cry on her moms shoulder,

" I know, but mom " Peyton begin, she wanted to tell her mom about today

" what's going on here?" Bruce asked as he walked into the kitchen. looking at the two crying, his eyes narrow to Peyton.

" Oh, nothing just some girl talk," Anne said, as she winked at Peyton," dinner is almost ready" she said as she walked back over to the stove

Peyton look over at Bruce who's eyes were looking her up in down, she felt really sick," mom, I'm don't really hungry, so I got alot of homework" she said, as she started to walk out of the kitchen

" okay, " Anne said, as she walked over to Bruce, she wrap her arms around his waist, " I'm really worried about her"

" yeah, me too, but don't worry" he kissed the top of her head " I will kept my eye on her"

* * *

Peyton laid on her bed, she couldn't get Bruce's eyes out of her mind, she wanted to tell her mom so bad, but she didn't believe her last time. why would she believe her now.

* * *

Okay! I think I kinda know where I want to take this, just stay with me please, thanks for the reviews, I will be writing more and posting chapter more, now that I finished my fiction love on a plane, I still have "he misses you/ she misses you," fiction but I'm still stuck on that one. But anyways let me know what you think, thanks again.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Peyton slowly opened her eyes, at the sound of her phone ringing.

"What do you want?" she said, in a irritated voice

" Well good morning to you to, sunshine" the voices said, sarcastically

Peyton rub her eyes, she sat up and smile at the voice. " Brooke, oh my god, Brooke I miss you," she said, with sadness in her voice

Coarse you do, who wouldn't ?" Brooke teased, Peyton rolled her eyes at her best friend. " I miss you too, Peyt," in the same tone " everyone does even Jake" she paused waiting on her friend's reaction,

" How is Rachael doing?" Peyton asked, hopping to change the subject, she got up out of bed.

" Oh" Brooke said, shock that Peyton didn't reaction on the Jake thing. " she still is a whore, you know she probably trying to toss out some loser out her window as we speak" Brooke laughed, she walked over to her sister door.

" ha, her or you" Peyton joked, laughing as she walked over to her closet. she pull out her favorite jeans, and her purple top,

" you are so funny, ha ha" Brooke replied, as she opened her sister's door, just like she thought, some guy just jump out the window. Brooke shook her head laughing " see told you a different guy every night basely" she said, as she walked back into her room

" I didn't think there was any guys left in town, your sister hasn't slept with" Peyton teased, she was now dressed, looking for her shoes. she walked over towards the window, She look out, " Damn" she said, as her eyes looked into Lucas bedroom window. He was standing in the middle of his room in a pair of blue jeans. her eyes gazed his fine tone chest, she lick her lips, She was so lost in her thoughts that she jump when she heard Brooke yell

" PEYTON, YOU THERE" Brooke asked, " Peyton,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

" sorry, I............I was just getting dressed, " she said, trying to shake Lucas out of her head, " so what's new" she asked, hopping to get her mind on something else.

" nothing much here, some thing, " Brooke sighed " but what about you, do you like it there?, do you like the school?' did you get a new best friend?:" is thee any good looking guys in that town?'

"Brooke, slowly down" Peyton said, as she sat back down on the bed, " it's okay here, I don't like Bruce,but I don't have a choice there,' she paused, " no I don't have a new best friends, because I already have a best friend, no one can take your place Brooke Davis"

" good, I'm sorry about Bruce, what about guys" she teased " come on you have been there three days now, you had to a least see one good looking guy?"

" well I met a cute good my first day here, blond hair, soulful blue eyes, nice chest, prefect lips, great ass" she blushed, " oh my god I can't believe I just said that"

" hey, your aloud to look, what's his name?"

" Lucas........Lucas Scott" she sighed, " he is amazingly sweet, and I don't really know him, but I wanted to, you know" Peyton said in a dream like voice

" you like him,?"

" he's sweet Brooke, that's it," she signed loudly " It really doesn't matter, if I do any how he has a girlfriend" she said in a bitter way " plus I have a date with his brother tonight" she finished, in a low voice

" wait........a what,,,, you have a date, like a date date,"

" yeah, I 've had dates before Brooke, why are you acting so shocked"

" I'm not shocked it's just well, You have a boyfriend Peyton, remember Jake, the guy you have been seeing for six months, the guy you cried over when you found out you were moving, and now your going on a date with someone you just met.?"

" listen, Brooke, Nathan is a sweet, he asked me out, I thought it would be a good way to make new friends, plus don't hate me, I kinda ended things with Jake an a text I wrote him, the other day I had detention, she signed "

" oh, I didn't know, are you sure, your okay, I mean do you regret the broke up" Brooke asked with hope in her voice,

Peyton arched her eye brow, " yeah, I honestly did it because, I thought it would be a great way to start fresh with Lucas, but then after I did it, I find out he had a girlfriend, so that plan got shot down, then his brother asked, me out in I said, yes, I think to make Lucas jealous, which I think is working, because last night he was pretty upset, when he heard about my date with his brother. " Peyton said, as she grab her bag " well Brooke I have to go"

" Okay, me to, call me after your date, maybe my mom will let me come down there next weekend, there's something I need to tell you" she said, nerves voice

" oh, I can't wait to see you, I got to go bye" Peyton replied, she through her phone down, she had a feeling what Brooke was going to tell her, she just wasn't ready to hear it today.

* * *

" Morning Honey" Anna said, as she noticed her daughter walking in the kitchen

" morning mom " Peyton said, in a low voice as she pour herself a glass of juice, she sat down beside her mom " Mom can Brooke come down next weekend please, " Peyton begged

" Peyton, i don't think so, I mean I know you miss her, but Bruce and I won't be in town, I don't want to leave you two girls in a empty house.

" Wait, you won't be in town next week, when are you leaving, and where I'm I going, I don't need a freaking babysitter" Peyton said in a frustrated voice.

" Peyton, honey calm down, Bruce's business is really taking off and he needs to go to LA, he wants me with him, We are leaving Thursday night, we should be back Sunday night, I was going to see if you can said with Brice's mom"

" WHAT, YOU ARE GOING TO SEND ME TO SOMEONE I DON'T EVEN KNOW" she yelled, as jump up from her chair, she grab her bag in storm off.

* * *

She was pretty steam when she reached Nathan's car, she calm herself down, she didn't want Nathan to see her that way. " she walked over towards the door, just as the door was opening, Her eyes widen as she seen a brown headed girl about her age standing there. " Hey, I m Peyton"

" Hey, Peyton, I'm Haley, you live next store I heard," Haley asked, as she gazed Peyton up in down. " so do you like it here, ?" she asked, trying to make small talk

" yeah, a little, I miss Maryland alot," Peyton said, in a lonely voice

" That Haley pick up on quick" I't will get better, you already have two good friends, Nathan and Lucas are amazing guys, Nathan is truly the best guy I know, ' she sighed " so i heard you two are dating now?" she questioned the blond

" No, we aren't dating, It just one date tonight, I just said yes because, ............." she stop talking once Lucas walked out there door. She smile a him, he smile back, " Hey," she whisper

" Hey, Peyton, how are you ?" He asked, as he step closer to her, there eyes locked, he watched her bit down on her bottom lip, that Little action, made him want her more. She nodded her head at him.

Haley stood there watching the two flirt with there eyes, she knew right there that they liked each other, but why is she going out with Nathan if she likes Lucas, Haley questioned, " Lucas, we should get going"

" yeah, um, see ya later Peyton," He said as he wrap his arm around Haley's waist, Haley looked over her shoulder, she watched as Peyton's face fell,

Peyton stood there she was just talking to Lucas's girlfriend, she then felt an arm wrap around her waist. She looked up to see a smiling Nathan " Hey pretty girl, you ready," he asked, as they walked to his car. He open the door for her then closed it.

* * *

Then got to school about ten minutes later. Nathan had parked right beside Lucas's, Peyton didn't think she could handle begin around Lucas now. She watched the two get out of the car, She watched as Lucas grab her hand, she deiced she could play to, she got out of the car in reached for Nathan's hand. then we she noticed Lucas looking she reached up in kiss Nathan's lips for a mini second. Nathan was shock, but not complaining, Peyton looked over at the happy couple, she watched Lucas shake his head, but what really got her was Haley's reaction, Haley looked like she was about to cry. Which just confusion Peyton more, why would she care if she kissed Nathan,

Peyton was walking down the hall after third period, she was supposes to meet Nathan for lunch, she turn the corner, in run into someone " I'm so sorry" she said, as she got off the floor " that was so embarrassing" she laughed as she turned around " Haley, are you okay"

" yeah, I 'm fine, I'm always fine, don't worry about poor Haley," she response coldly

Peyton was slightly taken back by the tone " did I do something to you Haley, I just met you" Peyton questioned

" Yeah, you just met me whatever, Have fun on your little date tonight." she said full of bitterness

" Are you mad because, I got a date with Nathan" Peyton asked, more confusion now then she was this morning.

" Peyton please, you are not better than the rest of us, just because you have a freaking date with the biggest ass in this school" Haley yelled, before storming off .

* * *

Peyton walked home from school that day, she just needed to think, she thought about what Haley said to her, why she said it to her, she thought about Nathan in their date tonight, and coarse Lucas was on her mind.

" hey, why didn't Nathan give you a ride home" Lucas asked, as he pulled in his driveway, " what did he do?" he asked with concern in his voice

Peyton shook her head, " nothing, he did nothing, I wanted to walk home, I think better when I walk," she admitted " so I didn't know you drive?"

" yeah, I turn sixteen last month, I only rode the bus the other day because, well you did I didn't want you to be alone" he slyly answer, putting his head down.

" I think that is about the sweetest thing, any guy has ever did for me, thanks" she blush, " so where's Haley,?" she questioned, as she looked down at the ground.

" probably, at school still. I'm not really sure, " Lucas said, as he watched her nod, she wouldn't look up at him, he notice early today she was acting weird, even in class to day. " where's your boyfriend?" he asked, coldly

Peyton looked up her, she narrowed her eyes at him " something about getting ready for tonight," she answered, " Which means I sure go get ready to , see you later" she turn around in walked into Bruce's house. " why does he get so bitter over me seeing Nathan, damn, he has a girlfriend, a very emotionally girlfriend?" she said to herself as she walks up to her room.

* * *

Lucas walked into his house slamming the door, he walked upstairs, then slammed his bedroom door, he throw himself down on his bed, " Her boyfriend, what the fuck, they haven't even when on a fucking date yet, then she fucking kissed him right in front of me.

" talking to yourself " his dad asked, entering the room, " Look Lucas I can tell that you like this Peyton girl, I think she deserves to know, even if Nathan get's pissed, which by the way I doubt it, because sad thing is I know he is using her to hurt Haley. " Dan said, as he packed his son on the back. " tell her she might feel the same" he winked, then walked out of the room,

Lucas got up in walked to the window, smiling as he watched her sitting at her desk, drawing, or writing, he wasn't really sure, All he knew is he really wanted to get to know her.

" Lucas Scott, you know it's against the law to stock some one " Haley teased, as she walked in his room " what does she have that makes you two drool over her" she asked, as she through herself down.

Lucas walked over to her " Haley, not take this at one Peyton, she doesn't even know about you and Nathan, she is a nice girl, she has some problems but who doesn't?"

" I kinda yelled at her today/" she admitted in a whisper " I didn't mean it, it's just for the past two month's, I had to watch him with ever single girl in school, It's hurts Lucas, " she started to cry, Lucas wrap his arms around her " I know Haley, it will be okay, he is hurting to" he whisper.

* * *

Peyton watch the hole scene between the two friend, she felt bad for Haley, she couldn't hear what they were saying, but she can tell that Haley was crying,

" knock knock" Peyton turn around, to see Bruce standing in her room, " Peyton honey, can I talk to you?" he asked, as he walked over to her

Peyton step back a couple of feet, she doesn't feel comfortable, with him alone. " why" she asked, in a nervous voice, wishing her mom would hurry up

" well sweetheart, I think your mom was wrong this morning, I think you should stayhere while we are gone, with your little friend I trusted you and my house," He finished as he grab a hold of her shoulders,

" really, " she asked shocked," did you talk to my mom" she asked, trying to get out of his arms, but he was to strong,

' I will talk to her, I know next week is your sixteenth birthday, that's why I figured you should spent it with you best friend" Bruce said, smiling at her, she smile a little smile back at him. "_ maybe he's not as bad as I though he was"_ she thought as he hugged her she still felt strange, she pulled back, then he pulled back " have fun tonight Peyton, he wink then walked at the door.

* * *

Peyton walked out the front door, she smile at Nathan as he hugged her, " you look good" he said, " well I thought we could go see a movie, if you don't mine.

" no, I don't mind," she said, as they got into the car, they stay in silences , Peyton's mind was on Lucas, and Haley she needed to asks him, why Haley was so upset. " Nathan can I asks you something?"

" yeah, you can ask me anything, Peyton," Nathan said, as they pull in to the parking lot " what's up?

" well today at school, Haley kinda blow up on me, about you, I was just wondering what happen between the two of you, ?" she asked,

" yeah, we dated for a year, the best year of my life, " he turn to Peyton " she broke my heart, plain in simple , there's nothing else to tell" he said, as he closed his eyes. Peyton's felt bad for him, she lean over in kissed him, Nathan kissed her back, opening his mouth for her to slip her tongue in, they sat there tongue wresting for a good while. They pulled back smiling,

They walked in to the theater holding hands, and smiling, they walk to there seats. Peyton sat down, she look up at Nathan who was standing still his face pale as a ghost. " Nathan, are you okay?" Peyton asked , as she stood up, he didn't move. Peyton slowly followed his gazes which landed on Lucas and Haley in a very inmate kiss, Peyton turn away quickly, she didn't need to see that. She watched Nathan's face he was mad, hurt, sad, but why Peyton wondered. " Nathan, sit down, what is the big deal, she is his girlfriend now," Peyton said, as she tried to pull him down. But he just jump back' LIKE HELL SHE IS, THAT'S NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND, HE DOESN'T HAVE A FUCKING GIRLFRIEND, I LIE TO YOU, I JUST SAY THAT CAUSE, I WANTED TO GO OUT WITH YOU, AND I KNEW HE LIKED YOU, I JUST WANTED TO HURT HER, FOR HURTING ME, he paused, he noticed everyone looking at him, he looked back over at Haley who was starring at him. He was so losted in Haley' s eyes that he didn't know Peyton ran out of the theater. but Lucas did, as he chased after her.

* * *

well let me know what you think, thanks for reading and the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Haley slowly walked over to were Nathan was standing, Their eyes never leaving each others, She took a deep breath as she stop right in front of him. She hasn't been this close to him sense their break up,

" Nathan, I'm sorry, It wasn't what it looked like," Haley pleaded, as she reached for Nathan's hands, " we were.........

" don't Haley, don't tell me your sorry, don't tell me it was just a kiss, because a kiss always means something, " he paused, trying to keep his emotions and cheek.

" Nathan, I love y......................

" NO, DON'T GO THERE DAMMIT HALEY, " he yelled, " you know what we haven't talked in two months, lets just keep it that way." he said, as he walked away. Leaving a very damaged Haley behind.

* * *

Peyton rushed out of the theater as fasts as her legs would take her. She was walking fast down the sidewalk, when Lucas finally caught up to her. He grab her arm to stop her. She turn away in slap him, Her eyes widen when she noticed it was Lucas,

" I'm sorry, I thought you Nathan." She said, as she cover her mouth, shocked for what she just did. Lucas was shocked, but he completely understood.

" It's okay, " he smirk " I understand, are you okay? " he asked, as he push the hair out of her eyes.

She smile at his kindness, " yeah, I'm, I was just embarrassed, no one has every yelled at me in public like that before," she smile, " first time for everything right" she joked.

" Let me give you a ride home" he asked, with hopeful eyes, He watched as she nodded her head slowly, " come on" he put his arm around her. They walked to his car. She was smiling really big she loved been this close to him. Lucas was wearing the same smile, As they turn the corner where Lucas's car was parked. They both stopped at the sight of a broken Nathan sitting on the hood of his car. Peyton looked up at Lucas, then reality step back in as she remember his lip lock with Haley. She pulled away from him, She walked over to Nathan. Touch his shoulder.

" Nathan. are you okay?" Peyton asked, as she climb up on the hood with him, " Nathan please talk to me,?"

" I'm sorry" he said, finally making eye contact, " I didn't mean to yell at you, but the sight of her lips on any guy just burns me up, I couldn't believe she was kissing Lucas, they are suppose to be just friends, but they sure look more than that tonight," he said, as he put his head down, Peyton wanted to yell at him, for using her to make Haley jealous, but she couldn't, she felt so bad for him, She was about to speck, but was stop out the sound of Lucas's voice

" Nathan, man it wasn't what you think it was, " Lucas said, as he walked over to them. " I would never do that to you, I have no feeling towards Haley, other than friendship. " he said, as he locked eyes with Peyton. Peyton was very happy with that statement, but she still didn't understand why they kissed in the first place. Nathan jump down off the car, then punch Lucas jaw, Lucas went down, Peyton jump off the car in run over to Lucas, " you okay?" she asked, in a caring voice. Nathan was more angry now, as he watched Peyton worrying about his brother.

" He go's in kissing the woman, that I love in then you asks him if he is okay," Nathan said, as he turn around punch the hood of his car. Peyton helped Lucas up, than turn to Nathan.

" Look Nathan, I sorry that your hurting, obviously Haley is hurting to, your both really messed up right now, if I had know you just got out of a serious relationship, I would of never agree to this date with you. I've only been here like a week, I have a lot of drama in my own damn life, I sure don't need yours, I like you Nathan, you seem pretty nice, but you are in love with your ex, she is probably in love with you, explaining why she blow up at me early today."

she paused to take a breath, " I don't know why you guys broke up, I really don't think I want to know, but I do know one think, If you get this mad over one little kiss, what the hell are you going to do, when she finally let's go, in falls in love with someone else. " Peyton finished, as she turn to Lucas.

" Lucas, I get the whole been there for your friend part, but you have to see were Nathan is coming from, you kissed your est friend, your brothers ex, who he happens to still been in love with. why did you kiss her?" Peyton asked, looking him in the eyes. Nathan walked over to them, with the same questioned eyes that Peyton had.

" Haley was really upset over your date, so I thought we could go to movie, to ease her mind, when we sat down a couple of the girls sated behinds , one of them I guess you went at with you last week," he looked at Nathan, as he fished, " she said, that Haley was pathetic, they said, she didn't know how to let go of you, that you have moved on, and she was a disgrace to all woman., I wanted to actually hit the girl, but I though if I lean over in kissed her in front of them that, they would back off a little, I kissed her there was no tongue involved, Nathan I swear, It was the mosted...................

" awkward kiss ever." Haley finished from him, the three heads turn to broken voice, Peyton felt so bad for her, she didn't even know her and her heart broke for her. Lucas give her a small smile, Nathan wanted to hold her in tell her everything will be okay, but his damn pride wouldn't let him. He walked over to his car, " Peyton are you coming, " he asked trying to avoided Haley's gazes

Peyton looked at Nathan than back at Haley, " you know I think I'll walk, but thanks anyways." Nathan just shook his head as he climb in the car the speeding out of the park lot.

" Peyton, you don't have to walk, I can give you ride, we are neighbors, " he smiled that incredible smile she love so much,

" thank you Lucas, but I ..................

" you think better, when your walking," he finished for her, " I remember you said that early to me, okay be safe, " he said, in sweet voice. Peyton nodded her head. Lucas walked over to his car, " come on Hales"

Haley looked at Lucas than back at Peyton, " can I walk with you" she asked, hesitantly. " I mean if you don't mind. I know I kinda of blow up at you, and I'm so sorry for that" she sighed

" Haley, you live on the other side of town, " Lucas said, " Peyton doesn't know anything about that side"

" oh" Haley said, " that totally skip my mind, well I guess I need a ride then" she said with alot of sadness in her voice.

Peyton watched as Haley's face fell, she had a feeling that Haley wanted someone to talk to a girls' point of view. " Hey Haley, how about Lucas takes us back to my house, than you can spent the night with me, if you want." Peyton said, with an arched eye brow. Both Lucas and Haley, turn with a surprise look " really, I mean your mom won't mine?" she asked, with so much excitement in her voice. Peyton smiled at her " No, I don't think she will, I call her now in asks, you call yours?" Peyton said, as she call her mom, Haley called her mom, as Lucas just admired Peyton's legs,

" Okay, my mom said, it was fine she is just happy I'm making friends, so what did your mom said, " Peyton asked, trying to hide the smile on her face, she knew Lucas was checking her legs out. She walked over in stood right beside him. She loved the way he smelled. She reached up in touched Lucas bruised jaw, Lucas smiled down at her, " does it hurt?" she asked, as she run her fingers over it. " just a little" he said, as he kept starring at her eyes, " you have beautiful eyes" he whispered, Peyton just smiled, than reached up in kissed his bruise jaw. " my grandma always said, a kiss makes everything better" Her eyes gazed his lips, as his gazed hers, both wanting to tasted each other. But there moment was interrupted, at the sound of Haley's voice.

" my mom said it was fine, so lets go" Haley said, in a happy tone. Lucas open the door for Peyton, his mind was racing, he sighed, then got into the car. The three drove back to Lucas's. As they got out of the car Lucas walked them to Peyton's door. Haley turn away in smiled at him, " hey Luke, you can go now, we are safe" she teased.

Lucas rolled his eyes " whatever, goodnight Haley, night Peyton" he slowly walked down the driveway. Peyton watched him for a second. She doesn't know why she did. what she did next but a part of her just had to do it, " wait Lucas' she yelled, as she run down the driveway. Lucas turn around smiling at the sight of her running to him..

" I forgot something' Peyton whispered, Before he knew what was happening her lips were on his, She kissed him softly on the lips. His hand found the back of her head and he tangled his fingers in her hair, his tongue darting out to tease her upper lip. Their mouths sunk into a hot kiss, A kiss that neither one has ever experienced. She pulls back smiling, " thanks for the ride, goodnight Lucas " she winked. Then walked away. Lucas was in heaven, he reached up in touched his lips, as he watched them go in the house.

* * *

Okay, I hope you enjoy this, so they finally had there first kiss, who knows what come happen next, Please tell me what you think. I'm almost done with chapter 8 of He misses you, she misses you. so I hope to have that up by Sunday night.. Thanks for reading. and the reviews, they mean alot to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Peyton was on cloud nine her life has change big time. She came to a town she hated to live with a guy she hated. She was a totally bitch to half the school. She didn't want to make friends. she want to drive her mom insane till she moved then back home. But now she has been her for three weeks in she is happier than she has ever been. She like the town and the school wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She kept in touch with Brooke her best friend and now she has a second best friend. Haley and Peyton have grown very close sense the night Haley stay with her. It was now the day of Peyton's sixteen birthday. Bruce had talked her mom into letting her stay by herself while they were out of town. He also talked her into letting Peyton throw a party. Her mom agreed as long as Lucas's mom kept in eye on it. Peyton and Haley were blowing up balloons with there was a knock at the door.

Peyton walked to the door smiling as she opened it " BROOKE" she yelled as she pulled her best friend into a hug. "god I missed you"

"I missed you to, look at you North Carolina is making you skinny" Brooke teased, as she took in her best friends appearance. She look at her face notices the smile and the sparkle in her eyes. " Peyton you look" she paused " you look really happy"

" Because I'm really happy B."

" really, I'm what about Bruce? and the school? and the town?" Brooke questioned trying to see if Peyton was lying to her.

" Bruce has changed, he is nothing like Roger. I'm mean at first he was an ass,but he has been really good to me. He is the reason I'm having a party, and that my mom left me here alone while they are gone. School is great, the town is great. Everything is great" She said,as she pulled Brooke in to the living room.

" I'm glad your happy," Brooke said. as she looked around the room that was all decoration in black and purple balloons and streams. " So you did all this my yourself"

" no I helped her " Haley said,as she walked into the room. Smiling at the two. Peyton smiled as she walked over in pulled Haley over towards Brooke.

"Brooke, this is Haley James, Haley this is my best friend Brooke Davis" Peyton said, as she watch the two shake hands.

"So are you one of the reasons why Peyton's so happy?" Brooke question in a jealous voice. Haley raised her eye brow, she noticed the tone, but was interruptered before she could speak.

" Were back" Lucas yelled as he in Nathan walked into the room. Brooke eyed both boys smiling at them. She noticed the way Nathan was keeping his head turned like he felt really unconformable. She looked at Haley who's smile has now faded. She knew there was a story there. She then took notice of Lucas he had a gorgeous smile, and amazing eyes. She was bought out of her gazes when Haley whispered to her

"He is the real reason, why Peyton so happy here."

Brooke looked at her in nodded, She then looked over at Peyton who was talking to the two guys. "Brooke come here" Peyton said, as she waved her friend over. Brooke walked over to her smiling.

" Brooke this is Lucas and Nathan Scott, they live next store. You guys this is my best friend Brooke Davis."

"Nice to meet you Brooke,I heard alot about you" Lucas said, as he shook her hand, then he winked at Peyton.

" I bet" Brooke replied, as she also winked at Peyton.

" Hey Brooke, if I might say you are Beautiful woman" Nathan said, as he shook her hand.

"Thank you Nathan" She blushed, as Nathan kissed her hand. Peyton and Lucas glared at him. Haley walked out of the room.

"Well now that Nathan's done flirting with my best friend we have a party to get ready for." Peyton said, as she dragged Brooke away from Nathan.

The five of them spend the rest of the afternoon getting the house ready for tonight. Peyton had make appointment to get her hair done. The girls were getting ready to leave with there was another knock at the door. Peyton answer it she smiled at the deliver guy,

"Are you Peyton Sawyer" The deliver man asked,

"yeah"

"I had a deliver for you, just sigh here" he said, as he handed her the paper.

Peyton sign it, then look at him he handed her a little square box. She thank him then shut the door. She open up the box's, she was shocked to fine a key. Her eyes widen with surprise. She ran out the door in screamed as she found. A brand new red bmw convertible.

Lucas and Nathan ran out to found out why she was screaming " wow" they said, as the walked behind her. Brooke and Haley join them with there on "wow." "this totally beats my last years birthday gift" Haley said, as she open the door.

" I get to ride in it first" Nathan said, as he open the hood up.

" No I'm her best friend, she takes me for the first ride" Brooke said, as she got in the car beside Haley.

" I think Lucas she be the first one, I mean he is like your boyfriend now right?" Haley questioned, as she walked over to Peyton winking at her. Peyton glared at her, They have never talked about the kiss because, Peyton always changed the subject. Brooke raised her eyes brow at her friend. Lucas widen his eyes waiting on some kinda response from Peyton. Nathan laughed.

"You know we can all fit in the car, three in the back two up front. "Peyton said, as she tryed to turn everyone attention back on the car.

" yeah," Nathan said, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Let's see Brooke and me and Haley in the back. You driving and your boyfriend in the passenger seat" He smiled. as Peyton elbow him.

"I can't drive yet, I haven't took my test yet."Peyton said, still avoiding the boyfriend subject.

" well that sucks" Haley said, as she notices a card inside the glove box. " here peyt" she said as she handed it to her.

Peyton open the card. "Happy Birthday, baby girl I know you always wanted one, Enjoy your day, love you mom and dad" she readied it with a smile, but the smile faded as she read the last part. "_Bruce is not my dad, how can she write that" _She thought to herself as she thew the card back into the car. " I guess I should go take a shower and get ready" she said, as she walked away leaving them all standing there confused.

* * *

It has been an hour since the party started, Peyton walked into the room she was really enjoying herself, she was kinda upset that Lucas hasn't show up yet. She noticed Haley standing in the corner, with tears in her eyes. She looked around realizing what had Haley so down. Nathan was standing in the corner with Brooke. She walked over to them.

"Hey guys" Peyton said, as she wrapped her arm around Brooke. " can I talk to you for a minute"

"yeah P" Brooke said, as she winked at Nathan, " What's up?" she asked, as they walked away from Nathan.

"Brooke I love you, you know that"

" yeah back at you"

"Look can you please stop flirting with Nathan" Peyton asked,

"why, he said he was single" Brooke said, as she study Peyton's face " you like him?"

"No, I don't like him. Listen Haley and Nathan use to date for like a year. Something happen in so they called it quits. Haley is still so much in love with him. And I believe Nathan is still in love with her, but he won't admit it"

"Oh, I totally seen that. I mean they both keep sending evil eyes at each other, I was just talking to him, I have no plans to hook up with him okay. I have my eye on someone else" Brooke said, in a nervous tone.

"you can't have Lucas either" Peyton said, in a serous tone.

Brooke had to smile she wasn't talking about Lucas. " why does he have in ex's who still in love with him to"

"No, I don't think so" Peyton said, as she bit her bottom lip. She wasn't sure if Lucas ever had a girlfriend. She really didn't want to know.

"Okay than he is free game" Brooke said, as she started to walked away.

" NO"Peyton yelled, Brooke turn around giving her a questionable look. Peyton sighed "he's mine" she whispered. So low that Brooke didn't hear.

" What I didn't hear you?" Brooke said, as she walked closer to her friend.

"I said he's mine, I like Lucas alot, I plan on tell him tonight." Peyton said, as she looked down at the floor.

" I knew it, it was all in your eyes" Brooke laughed, as she looked over at the door her smile faded as she noticed Lucas walking in but he wasn't alone. " I thought you said Lucas didn't have a girlfriend?" Peyton turned in followed her gazes. Her eyes widen as she watched him walk in with a red head girl. Brooke looked at her sympathetically. " come on" she said, as she pulled her best friend over to were Haley was.

"Who the red head bitch? your best friend with" Brooke asked, as the stopped in front of Haley.

Haley looked over at the door. "Summer, why would he bring her?" she questioned to herself.

"who is she?" Peyton whispered, refusing to look back. Haley looked at Peyton with the same look Brooke gave her.

"He's ex" she whispered, " They dated for about six months, then she just dump him. He was really hurt. I don't know why she is here now,but I'm sure in the hell going to fine out."

Peyton stood there in watched as Brooke and Haley walked over to the happy couple. Nathan walked over to her. "you really like him"

" it doesn't matter" she whispered, as she looked around the room. Everyone dancing in laughing. She was suppose to be enjoying her party, but all she wanted to do was cry.

* * *

"Hey can I talked to you" Haley asked, as she glared at summer. Lucas rolled his eyes he knew that Haley was going to be pissed.

"Hi Haley you haven't changed a bit" Summer said, as she wrapped her arms around Lucas waist.

"Hi Summer, you haven't changed either, your still a golden digger, with a fake nose" Haley said, as she looked back at Lucas " you and me now" she said as she walked out the front door.

"I'm be back baby" Lucas said, as he kissed her cheek. He walked out the door slamming it. Brooke looked Summer up in down

"Hey I'm Brooke Davis" she said, as she extended her hand.

"In I care because" Summer said, as she walked away. Leaving Brooke standing there. " totally bitch"she said, before walking back over to Peyton and Nathan.

* * *

"What the hell is your problem"Lucas asked, as he glared at his best friend.

"My problem, hell I'm not the one who bought the whore here"

" Haley don't call her that, she has changed"

"Bull Lucas, how did this happen, I mean you guys haven't seen each other in what almost a year. And now you show up with the slut" she was pissed, more that he bought her to Peyton's. She knew how much tonight meant to Peyton.

"Look she called me, I was shocked she said she missed me and she loves me" He paused, as he grab hold of Haley's hands. " Haley I think I still love her, she changed Haley she wants me"

" Yesterday you wanted Peyton, how did that change in under twenty-four hours." She asked, as she looked in the window. Peyton's head was leaning on Nathan's shoulder. Lucas looked in the same window.

"Summer wants to be with me, Peyton doesn't" He said, as he watched Peyton and for the first time he noticed the sadness in her eyes. " why is so sad?' he questioned to himself. Haley looked back at him. She shook her head.

"you can really be dumb sometimes,Peyton is great girl someone I could see you with, someone I know that would love you for you. Not how much money you have, or because you play basketball, She is nothing like summer. Summer is a user, she doesn't love you Lucas, she never did, she was only with you because you bought her things." Haley said, as she walked back to the porch turn around " just be careful this time" she said then walked back in the house. Lucas just stood there he continued to watch Peyton through the window. He liked her alot, that kiss still plays in his mind. He wanted to do nothing but kiss her again, but every-time he bought it up she changed the subject.

"Do you like Peyton" Brooke asked, as she walked up behind him,

"yeah I do" he sighed, "but that doesn't matter now right"

"yeah it dose, listen she is my best friend, she was so happy with I first got here. I like to see her happy before I leave tomorrow to. " Brooke paused, as she looked at her friend. "she likes you, and I have a way to make her admitted it"She said, as she pulled a confused Lucas back in the house.

* * *

Peyton and Haley were talking with Brooke approached them " Hey girls, how's it going?" she asked as she took Peyton' s cup.

"We are absolutely miserable" Peyton said, as she took her cup back, " best birthday ever" she replied sarcastically,

" Okay smart ass, Listen I know you two aren't miserable but I have a plan to make you so happy." Brooke said, with one of her evil smiles Peyton eyed her friend she knew Brooke was up to something.

" What did you do" Peyton asked,

"Nothing, Haley could you go to the basement in grab a box for me" Brooke asked, as she pulled Haley to the basement.

"Okay," Haley said, as she mouth help me to Peyton. Who just shrug her shoulders. Peyton stood there watching everyone wondering where Nathan and Lucas took off to. She then seen Lucas girlfriend sitting on the lap of some guy who wasn't Lucas.

"Wow she moves fasted" Brooke said, as she walked back over to Peyton. " I wondered were Lucas is"

"I don't know I don't care" Peyton said, her eyes widen when she saw Summer and the guy locked in a porn kinda kiss. " What a bitch, hell if Lucas was mine I sure in hell wouldn't do that to him. She is fucking crazy, Lucas is a sweet,caring,funny guy. with a gorgeous smile, amazing chest" She stopped with she heard Brooke clear her throat.

"You got bad" Brooke laughed, as Peyton bowed her head in embarrassment. " come on I want to show you something." Peyton followed Brooke upstairs to her room. Brooke open the door then pushed Peyton into the dark room. " what the hell Brooke" she said, as the door slammed. " BROOKE" she walked over in turn on her lamp on. She turn around expecting to see Brooke, but was shocked to see Lucas standing there.

"Peyton I love you, so I'm doing this for your own good. You two need to talk, so your not coming out till you talk" Brooke said, as she tie a rope around the door knob, she then tie one around the other door. There was no way to get out unless someone cut the rope. "No one can help you, Because I locked Haley in the basement with Nathan, so have fun" She said, as she when back down to the party.

"Unbelievable" Peyton said, as she throw herself on her bed. Lucas just stood there with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

Meanwhile down in the basement Haley was still beating the door hopping someone would hear. Nathan was sitting on the floor laughing he knew that this day was going to come. It was time to face their pasted.

" Haley could you stop that" He asked, as he tryed to think of something to say.

"No, I'm going to keep pounding till someone fucking opens this damn door" Haley said, as she continued to pound. " HELLO ANYONE, WE ARE LOCKED IN HERE, PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE!"

"Haley, stop"

"no I want away for you I want out of here"

" I want to know why you broke up with me" His voice was cold and serious.

Haley turned to look at him. She wasn't expecting that him to say that. For the past two months she has been trying to tell him, but he didn't want to hear her. Now she can finally let it out.

* * *

Lucas walked over to the window. Trying to think of something to say " Can you believe she locked Nathan and Haley in the basement, I hope Haley's okay" He said, as he thought about his best friend.

"The truth need to come out, hopefully Nathan listens to her this time" Peyton said, as she sat up "Maybe they will get back together"

"Yeah, that would be good, she really misses him. He doesn't to even though he won't admitted" He said, as he walked back over to Peyton. He sat down beside her. "I think we should talk" he said, in low voice.

"We are talking" she joke,but stopped with she noticed his face" I know" they sat there for a moment both feeling the awkwardness. "So who the girl?" she asked, as she started to play with her chain around her neck.

"No one just a girl, I use to know" He said, as he reached for her hand. "I don't want to talk about her, I want to talk about the kiss. You kissed me last week and, have been avoiding the subject sense then. I need to know what you felt. Peyton I can't get it out of my mind, I can still feel your lips. I never wanted it to end. Did it matter to you?" He questioned, as he turned her towards him.

Peyton smiled as she leaned over and captured his lips with hers. He was shocked at first but soon his hands found their way to her face then getting tangled in her hair. The kiss was soft and gentle full of passion. He gently nibbling her bottom lip before parting her lips with his tongue. Her hand when to the back of his neck as their tongues caressed each others. She pulled away and whispered against his lips "coarse it did" Lucas just smile before kissing her again.

* * *

**Hey I haven't update this story in over a month. So I figure I own a new chapter to you guys. Anyways I hope you guys like it let me know what you did like and what you didn't. Are if there is something you think should happen. I could totally use the help with this story, I kinda losted my train of thought with this. Well please enjoy I hope to have chapter nine of Just Friends up by the end of the weekend. Thanks for reading and please review.**

"


	7. Chapter 7

They said that the truth will set you free,But first it will piss you off. Haley always knew that this moment was coming. She just wasn't prepared for it tonight. She slowly sat down on the steps as she looked at the floor. Nathan walked to her, he needed to understand what really happen between them. He hated her for breaking up with him,breaking his heart in the process. He has spent the last two months avoiding her and trying to make her jealous.

"Haley I need to know" Nathan said, as he sat down beside her. He closed is eyes taking in this moment. He was still in love with her. He thought she was his one,but something happen and she pushed him away,but why was all he wanted to know.

"Don't ask me for the truth,Unless you are really ready to hear it. Because it going to hurt." Haley said, as she walked away from him. She couldn't be that close to him without touching him. She knew that this was going to either break them or make them. Her money was on break them worster then they all ready was.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to hear it before,but I have been thinking alot lately I'm ready to know. I need to know that why I can truly move on with you or without." He replied with all honest.

Haley study him for a moment,she sees the honest in his eyes. For a moment she sees the sweet,lovable, honest,sly,boy she fell in love with she closed her eyes and took a deep breath the whispered " I was Pregnant"

She whispered it so low, that if Nathan wasn't starring at her lips he would of never heard her. "Pregnant, she was pregnant" he kept repeating then like a slap in the face it hit "was, she was pregnant. What the hell does that mean? was?" He sat there with a cold distance look as he narrowed his eyes to his ex.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs things were going pretty good. Peyton was laying on her bed with Lucas on top of her. The continue to kiss and make sweet remarks, as she giggle. Something that Lucas was liking alot.

"So......we........does.........this........leave..........us" He asked, between kisses. He pulled back to look at her. She give him a confused look. He was about to explain with there was a knock at the door.

"Peyton did you kill Lucas, It's awful quiet in there"Brooke asked through the door. Peyton rolled her eyes then giggle as Lucas kissed her neck. "Did I just hear you giggle? Peyton Sawyer doesn't giggle" Brooke yelled, as she was unitieing the rope.

"For me she does"Lucas yelled, as he when back to work on her neck. Peyton just smiled as she continue to run her hands though his hair and down his back. "god you smell so good" he whispered as he leaned over in kissed her lips. She moaned into his mouth,

She pulled back smiling at him "your really good at this" she then gentle kissed him again.

"you are amazing at this blondie" He said, with a smirk. "god I dream of this moment" he smiled, as they locked eyes. She bit her bottom lip, as she run her hand though his hair. He caressed her cheek. They were so lost in each other that the didn't hear the door open.

"OH MY GOD"Brooke squeaked, " I locked you in here to talk, not to have sex" she smiled as she walked closer to the couple.

"Brooke, we're not having sex" Peyton sighed, as Lucas rolled off of her. She sat up giving him a apologizing look. He just kissed her forehead.

"You two are so cute" Brooke said, as she sat beside Peyton. "So are we a couple now." she asked, grinning at Lucas. Who just looked at Peyton.

"Sorry to bust your bubble, but Lucas here as a girlfriend" Peyton said, as she raised her eye brow at Lucas. "the cute little red head, down in my living room"

"Peyton, she not my girlfriend. If I would of know I was going to ended up here tonight. I never would of never answer my phone" He smiled, as he got up off the bed. He head towards the door.

"Were are you going?" Peyton asked. with a look of sadness.

"down stairs to tell Summer I don't want her"

"She's not here anymore" Brooke said, as she played with her fingers

"What, where did she go?"

" I kinda of told her that Justin Timberlake was in town. Looking for a hot red head to star in his new video" She smiled, as both blonds laughed at her. "So now that the little whore is gone. I think there's a question to be asked." she said, as she looked at Lucas

Lucas nodded then walked back over to Peyton he extended his hand to her. She smiled as she accepted it. "So Peyton Sawyer, I'm crazy about you, in I was wondering if you want to be my one in only girl." he asked, as he pulled her closer to him.

"Well I guess I could be your girl, till someone else comes along"She joked. as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled as he shook his head.

"Well you let them try all they want I'll fight them all for you" He replied with such honestly. They Peyton was speechless, She lean up in kissed him.

"Okay lovebirds, How about we take a break for a moment. I kinda need to talk to my best frined." Brooke said, in a very nervously voice. That both Lucas and Peyton picked up on.

"How about you go down stairs in kept in eye on the party. When I'm done with Brooke you own me a birthday dance" She smile,

"Okay, I can't wait" He kissed her once more before leaving the two friends alone. Peyton waited till he shut the door then looked at her friend.

"Brooke what's going on?"She asked, as she took a hold of Brooke's hand. Brooke took a deep breath, she knew that it was time to face the truth.

"I slept with Jake"

* * *

Well here is another chapter, I feel like a totally neglected this story. That's why I'm trying to update more. I hope you enjoy. Please review,thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

Peyton sat there for a moment, as she thought about what Brooke just said. "You slept with Jake, when did this happen?" She asked, as she study her very nervous friend.

"We kinda have been seen each other for awhile" Brooke reliped, as she stood up from the bed. "The night you moved to Tree Hill. He come over in one thing let to the next"

"Wait are you telling me, that you slept with him while we were still together" Peyton asked, with shock in her voice. Brooke nodded, as she kept her eyes to the floor. " I can't believe you or, him. I just left and then you two hook up" She was pissed, and Brooke could tell.

"Peyton, I'm sorry. It's Jake I could never turn down him"

"He was by boyfriend"

"Who you dump two days after you got to this pathetic town"

"So not the point Brooke, he was my boyfriend when you slept with him. You wait three weeks to Tell me. "

"I wanted to tell you sooner Peyt, but that's not something you say over the phone"

Peyton walked over towards her window. She was upset more when the fact that Brooke lie to her.

"Why do you care Peyton, you have Lucas now."

'' Is that why you locked us in the room, you prayed that we get together, So you could feel good about been when Jake." She paused, as she faced her best friend. " You are with Jake right?"

"Yeah, I'm I love him Peyton and, he loves me" Brooke said, as she locked eyes with her. " I 'm sorry if your hurt,but you can't help who you love."

"I can't do this right now, I need to go cheek on my party" She said, as she walked out of the room. Leaving Brooke standing there, as the tears rolled down her face.

* * *

Nathan stood up in walked to her " What do you mean you was pregnant?" his eyes were cold and full of hurt.

Haley kept her head down. " I was pregnant Nathan. I had no control over what happen I..........................." Nathan's loud voice stopped her.

"You killed our baby" He asked, in disbelief. " I can't believe you could no something so heartless, you should of came to me. You should of told me, I can't believe you had abortion

" I didn't have abortion" She yelled, she was pissed, that he could think she would do something like that. " I didn't know I was Pregnant" she said, as her voice was full of pain.

"What"

"I didn't know I was pregnant, if I did I would of told you. I would never got abortion." she said, in a serious tone, as the two old flames, were inches away from each other.

"If you didn't get abortion what happen?" He question, Nathan was confused and, hurt.

"Remember when we threw Lucas that surprise party." Nathan nodded, "We were drinking.

**Flash Back**

_Haley was sitting on the couch holding her stomach. Nathan walked over to her. "Hey Baby, you okay?" his voice was full of concern. He kissed her forehead. "I'm not feeling so good" she whispered. "I think I should go home" Nathan helped her up. "Okay let me get my keys" He took her home, he carried her upstairs in laid her down. "Can I get you anything?" she shook her head. "Nathan, I'll be fine just go back to the party."_

_"No, I'm not leaving you." he said, as he kissed her sweetly. "I want to take care of you"_

_"Baby, I just going to sleep,you should go check on things. I don't trust Summer, go make sure Luke okay." she said, as she kissed his cheek. "I love you"_

_"Okay,but call me. " He kissed, her again. "I love you too" _

_About an hour after Nathan left, Haley started to have sharp pains, she yelled out in Pain. Taylor her sister ran into her room. "Haley, what the he..................." she stop, as she noticed Haley on the floor. She pale and Blood was everywhere. "OH MY GOD!" _

_When Haley woke up an hour or two later. Her mom was standing beside her bed. "Oh Haley ,I'm so happy your okay." her mom said, as she hugged her. _

_"Mom, what happen?_

_"Why didn't you tell me"_

_"Tell you what mom?" Haley was confused. she watch her mom lock eyes with the doctor. "What the hell is going on?" _

_"Haley, you lose the baby'' The doctor replied. _

_Haley's eyes widen "what baby?"_

_"you were four weeks pregnant" He said, " You didn't know?"_

_She sat there speechless, she shook her head. Tears flow down her face, "I didn't know mom," she said, as her mom helded her " I was having pains,but I never thought that.............." she cried harder. The doctor patted her back, then he left, leaving her with her mom and sister. _

**End of flashback.**

Nathan stood there processing everything. She was pregnant, she didn't know. He look at her she was crying he pulled her to him. "I'm sorry Hales,so sorry. I should been there,"

"it's okay, It still hurts" she whispered, in low voice against his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He questioned, as he pulled away. Needed to put some space between them.

* * *

Peyton walked outside in punch the side of the house "och,damn it" she yelled, as she blew on her knuckles. She was pissed at Brooke and at Jake. She knew Brooke liked Jake. Apart of her had an idea that Brooke was dating her ex. She was expecting Brooke to say that, not that they slept together. She hopped up, on the hood of her new car.

"You promise me a dance" Lucas said, as he walked over to her. He notice her expression. "What's wrong?" he asked, as he hopped up beside her.

"Brooke" she said, in a low annoying voice.

"What did she do?"

"She betray me" she said, starring up at the stars. "Some best friend huh?"

"How about you tell me, what happen then I can give you my side" he said, as he grabbed her hand.

"She slept with my boyfriend"

"No, we didn't, I swear , I didn't sleep with her. I..............."

Peyton's eyes widen, "Lucas, not you" she smiled at him. " My ex-boyfriend."

"Oh"

''Oh, is all you can say"

"Well, Do you still care about him" He asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer. Peyton bit her lip, as she watched him.

"No I don't. I like you Lucas. I'm with you" she said, as she kissed his hand. Lucas smiled,

"Good,I like you too.' He picked up her hurt hand. "What happen?" he asked, as he kissed the bruise knuckles.

"I kinda Punched the side of the house" She smiled, as he, sweetly kissed her hand. "Brooke's my best Friend. Jake was my boyfriend,the night I left he when to Brooke because, he was so upset with me leaving. So he thought, what the hell I'll fuck her best friend" She finished, trying to joke about it.

"Well, his lose because, he's not getting you back" Lucas said, as he hopped off the car. He stood in between her legs. She wrapped them around his waist.

"I don't want him back. I want you" she lean down and, kissed him sweetly with passion. "I was just hurt,she is my best friend. I need time to cool down before I try to talk to her again."

"Okay, can I help" he said, grinning. She smiled in pulled him on top of her. "Yeah," she whispered, as her lips attacked his. They laid there making out on the top of her car.

"Peyton" the voice said, in a low whispered. Peyton's eyes widen

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

Well, I'm not sure that this is the best update. I'm a little happy with this chapter, Brooke revealed her secret. Haley revealed hers too, What is next for Naley? Who the person who just shown up? I guess you have to wait for the next Chapter. Will this person come between Lucas and Peyton. I don't know yet. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you doing here Jake?" Peyton question, in a shocked voice. Lucas stood up checking her ex out.

"Well,Well, so this is the loser you dump me for?" Jake said, as his eyes burned through Lucas.

"The only loser I see is you." Peyton replied, in cold voice.

"Oh, now I'm a loser, that's funny I was much more to you, the night before you left." Jake said, as he smirk at her.

"Shut up, nothing happen that night."

"You told me, as you were making out with me on my bed. That you could see yourself falling in love with me, remember that.?"

"Yeah, I do remember it. I did feel that way, but moving here and, meeting Lucas changed alot,I like Lucas alot. I could totally see myself falling hard for him." she said, as she smiled at Lucas.

"I believe I'm already falling" Lucas whispered, as he grabbed her hand, pulling her close to him.

"Oh, isn't that cute. Look you can say all the sweet words to her. She will never sleep with you, she is a virgin. She gets you think she wants more,but when you get all hot. She totally blows you off. She a fucking tease." He said, laughing.

Peyton was about to speak,but Lucas beat her to it. "Don't talk to my girl like that" he said, in a cold voice. Peyton smiled, she never had no one come to her aid before. She knew then that she could definitely fall for Lucas Scott.

"Your girl? Ha your girl is a basket case. She has so many fucking problems that makes you want to pull your hair out. The only reason I even considered going out with her was to fuck her." He smiled, but smiled was erased by Lucas fist when it collided with Jake jaw.

"What the fuck, man?" Jake said, as he glared at Lucas.

"I told you quit talking about her." Lucas was pissed. "I think you need to leave,"

"Take Brooke with you" Peyton said, as she noticed her friend standing in the door way. Jake didn't see her.

"Why in the fuck would I take that whore with me. Peyton, baby I already got what I wanted from her, she was pretty good too." he laughed.

Brook, stood there with her mouth open, Peyton saw the hurt in her eyes, she was still upset with Brooke,but Jake had no right to use her like that. Peyton walked over to Jake in slapped him. "Your in ass, leave now. Before I call the cops."

Jake just stood there, "Peyton, I'm sorry okay, I came here tonight to tell you I love you and, I need you in my Life again."He said,a he rubbed his sore cheek.

"Go to hell Jake, you actually think I'm going to believe you. You slept with my best friend, the night I left. What kinda man does that?"

"Hey, Brooke came on to me, I try to push her away."

"Your fucking lair" Brooke yelled, Jake turned to see a very angry Brooke heading towards him.

* * *

Peyton and Lucas walked over to his house leaving Brooke and Jake to their screaming match. "I'm sorry" Peyton whispered,

"For what"

"For ruining our night"

"Peyton, you didn't ruin our night. Jake did, I had a wonderful night"

"You did"

"Yeah, you know why?" He said, as he sat down on the step. pulling her to sit on his lap. "Because, I'm with you, your my girlfriend. whatever, you have to face, I want to face it with you" he kissed her passionately.

"You know I kinda like having you as my boyfriend."

"good cause I kinda like having you as my girlfriend."

"Lucas,what Jake said is true"

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm a basket case sometime and, I have alot of issue. My pasted isn't a subject I like to talk about"

"Peyton, everyone had issue and, you can be a basket case anytime you want. As long as your my basket case" He kissed her forehead. "Your past is your past, If you ever want to talk about it I'm here. If not I'm okay with that"

She smiled then kissed him again. "Are you okay, with me been a virgin?" she asked, hesitantly

"Baby, it doesn't matter to me, I don't want sex for you. I want your heart and, hopefully one day you will be able to give it to me."

"Are you a virgin?"

"No, I'm not I loss my about a year ago, with Summer. I wish I had waited, now that I met you." he said, with so much honest. She just kissed him again. She knows there is alot that she should tell him. Her pasted is pretty messed up, no one knows about the stuff she has been through. She was always to afraid to tell anyone, Brooke knows some stuff, but there was parts that she was to scared to tell her. But maybe one day she could confined in Lucas. Just maybe he would still want to be with her.

"Oh god" Lucas said, as he broke the kiss.

"What's wrong?"

"Haley and Nathan are still in the locked basement"

"OH"

"Let's go see who still alive." Lucas said, as they walked back to Peyton's praying that the two haven't killed each other yet.

* * *

"I wanted to tell you, I really did" Haley said, as she started to pace back in fourth again.

"So why didn't you?" Nathan asked, as he looked down at the floor.

"I came over that night to tell you, but you were playing ball when your dad and Lucas. You guys were laughing I didn't want to ruin your night. I just stood there watching you." she said, in a low voice as she remember the night, they broke up.

"You didn't want to hurt me? but you dump me. Haley that almost killed me"

"I know,but I was scared Nathan, I was falling more in love with you everyday. We were having sex, something that I promise I would wait till I was married. Everything just happened to fast. Then getting pregnant, and losing the baby I needed a break, I needed to fine myself. I needed to............

"get away from me" He said, as he looked eyes with her.

"Nathan"

"Wow, you two actually didn't kill each other. I 'm shocked." Lucas joked, as he walked down the stairs, holding Peyton's hand. Nathan and Haley looked over at the happy couple.

"I got to go" Nathan said, as he ran out of the basement.

Peyton and Lucas exchanged looks. Haley fell to her knees her tears were coming down uncountably now. Peyton and Lucas ran to her side."Haley, what happen? " Peyton question, as she stoked her friends hair.

"He knows," She whispered, to Peyton.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Was all Peyton could come up with. Haley told Peyton about the lost of the baby the night she stay with her. Lucas was confused, as he watched Haley fall apart. Peyton just held her tighter. " It will be okay Haley" she kept whispering in her ear. Not really sure what to say.

* * *

**A/N. Well congrats to the ones who knew it was Jake. I hope you guys enjoyed,please don't be upset because I make Jake an ass in this chapter. I like Jake, but he's no Lucas. Anyways, I wanted to post this because, I'm about to leave an a hour I'll be gone for a few days.. So I don't know when I will be updating next. I planned on,maybe working on Just Friends next chapter. I'm not sure yet. Well please review. thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well I know it's been about a month since my last update, I really lost my point of this story, sorry for the ones who have been waiting. Anyways, I wanted to post something so I hope you like it.

* * *

**

**One Month Later.**

Brooke went back to Maryland. Peyton promise to keep in touch with her. She was still upset and hurt over what she did. But they were best friend, in they both knew that they will get their friendship back on track one day.

Nathan was still giving Haley the cold shoulder, He just was confused which way to go, he still loves her, always will, but doesn't know if he could trusted her again.

Haley was happy that Nathan finally knew the truth about their break up. She loves him more then anything. But she is afraid he will never forgive her, she will never get him back.

Peyton and Lucas were going strong the past month has brought the two closer. They still haven't crossed any lines, because Haley is with them all the time. So they never get alone time. She was becoming like the third wheel in their relationship. But tonight was going to be different, Peyton met this great guy at the recorded store, and begged him to go out with Haley to the spring dance.

"Hey Hales" Peyton said, as she entered Haley's room. "So the dance is tonight"

"So what's your point" she said, as she threw herself on her bed. "I'm not going" she sighed "Even if I wanted, I don't have a date"

"Well, what would you say if I told you I had you a date" Peyton said, as she bit her bottom lip. She was waiting on her to yelled or throw something.

"Who?" she asked, happily as she sat was secretly hoping it was Nathan.

"I'm I met him at the record store, we go to after school on Tuesday" she said, as she gives Haley a little smile. She knows Haley wants it to be Nathan.

"Oh" she was disappointed. "I'm what's his name" she asked, trying to hide her sadness

"Haley, I'm sorry I just thought it was a good idea, I didn't think about you not been ready" She said, as she sat down beside her.

"Peyton, I understand I wanted to move on I do, " she sighed " It's just hard"

"We could stay home tonight, we don't have to go"

"yeah we do, I want to go, I need to go. So please tell me about my date" she said, with a fake smile

Peyton knew she didn't really want this, but in the back her mind she was hoping that Nathan would be jealous.

* * *

They spent the next few hours talking and getting dress. Haley was wearing a navy blue strapless dress. Peyton was wear a Hunter green strapless dress. Haley was nervous she has only date Nathan, in to her that was along time ago. " Well You ready" Peyton asked, as they heard the door bell. They walked down the steps. Peyton answer the door smiling at Lucas " Well you sure do clean up nice" she laughed, as she checked his nice black tux all over

"You look absolutely breathtaking" he whispered, as his eyes scanned her body. "I don't think I will be able to keep my hands off you" he lean down kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he pulled her closer.

"Okay, time to breath" Haley said, as she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry" Lucas said, as he smiled at Haley.

"Haley this Chris, Chris this Haley" Peyton said, as she watched to smile.

"You look beautiful" Chris said, as he kissed her hand.

"Thank you" she said, with a little smile.

"Well, lets go" Peyton said, as she pulled Lucas out the door.

* * *

An hour later Peyton and Lucas were on the dance floor. Kissing and whispering sweet words to each other. Haley was talking to Chris about music, he was a singer and, Haley was impressed. She told him about her dream of singing, something she has never told anyone, but Nathan.

"Do you think she is having a good time"Peyton asked, as she sat down on Lucas lap.

"Yeah, she is laughing, which is a good thing right?" He asked, as he looked up at her.

"Yeah, I just want her to be happy" She said, as she stroked his cheek.

"Me too" he whispered, as he lean up in kissed her. "So do you think we will actually get to be alone tonight" he smiled, as she nodded.

"Who the hell is that jackass?" Nathan asked, as he sat down beside Lucas. breaking their moment.

"He is Chris, Haley's date" Peyton said, as Nathan glared at her.

"He doesn't go to this school" he was jealous it was in his voice and his eyes.

"No, he is nineteen" Lucas said, as he watched his brother grow more jealous

"Where in the hell do she fine that loser at" he asked, as he watched Chris pour Haley some punch.

"Nathan, he's not a loser, you don't know him don't judge him" Peyton said, in a frustrated voice

"He is a loser Peyton, he better not hurt her" he said, as he stood up

"He won't" Lucas said, "I'll make sure of it"

"Why do you care?" Peyton asked, she was getting upset with him. She understands that he was hurt about the break up. And for Haley not been honest, But he was avoiding her. So he had no right to get jealous now.

"I don't" Nathan said, in a low whispered, he walked away before Peyton could protest.

* * *

As the dance was coming to an end. Haley walked over to Lucas and Peyton who were in a heavy make out session. "get a room" she laughed, as they both jump back

"I agree" Lucas said,

"Shut up" Peyton blushed. "What's up Haley?"

"Look Chris and I are going to walk around town for a bit. So you two could head out" she said, with a smile that Peyton and Lucas haven't seen in a while.

"You sure, "Lucas asked, a unsure voice

"Luke I will be fine, Chris in I have alot in common." she smiled again.

"Okay, just be safe" Lucas said, as he kissed her forehead.

"Are you still coming to my house tonight" Peyton asked,

"Yeah, I''ll give you guys a couple hours alone" she winked, as she hugged her.

* * *

Peyton and Lucas walked into her room. She was a little nervous, she has been wanting to go like second base with Lucas or maybe even a home run. All they do is kiss, she has never let him up her shirt or anything. So she told Haley tonight was going to be the night.

"You okay" he asked,

"Yeah, I'm" she said, as she lean up to kiss him their tongues engaging in a heated romance.

* * *

Chris and Haley have been walking for about twenty minutes now. "I want to thank you for tonight" she said, giving him a small smile. "I had fun"

"Good, I've seen you around alot, you always look so down, It's nice to see you smile, you have a beautiful smile." he said, as he tugged in a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"It's feel good to have something to smile about" she said, honestly

He leans down in gently presses his lips to hers.

* * *

Lucas wrapped his arms around her and they fell back on the bed together, Peyton resting lightly atop his frame, no second thoughts to what they both knew they wanted.

Their kisses started soft, little more light caresses of lips upon lips. He set their pace, kissing her gently,

Her hands were running up and down his shoulders, legs shifting to rest him more comfortably between her thighs. "Lucas, I'm ready"

"Is…is that what…you want?"

She reached up, stroking his cheek, "I just want you close, Luke."

She stands up in taking her dress off, she is stands in front of him in nothing but her yellow panties.

"God, your Beautiful" he said, as he pulled her back on top of him.

He ran his hands over her silk skin, the angle of her hips, the swell of her breasts, her hands reached, cupping his face and brought his lips to hers.

he quietly whispered to her, "I love you."it was the first time he said it to her. Peyton was about to say something, but was interrupted

"What the fuck is going on in here? Bruce yelled, as he pulled Lucas off of Peyton. "Get the hell out of my house, don't you ever come back." he yells again, as he pushed Lucas out her bedroom door.

"You have no right to talk to him like that" Peyton yelled, as she put her dress back on. "You have no right been in my room either"

"Look here you little tramp, My house I can do whatever I want when I want, you got that" he asked, as he pushed her hard against the wall.

"Y...yeah" she said, as she closed her eyes.

"I do not want you seeing that boy again" he said, in a demanding voice

"You can't stop me from seeing him" She said, in a loud voice. As she locked eyes with him. Lucas was standing outside her bedroom.

"The hell I can't" Bruce said, as he walked towards the door

"Your not my father" she said, as she walked over to the window.

"No, I'm not because, you father didn't want you. I don't want you either, you are only here because, your mom is so good in bed." he laughed, as he slammed the door.

She stood there crying, she knew there was something wrong with him, but no one listen to her. He was turning out just like her moms last boyfriend. She jumped, as her door open back up. "Lucas, you should be here" she said, as he walked over to her.

"Peyton, I'm not going to let him get between us" he sighed, "I love you, nothing not even Bruce is going to change that.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it, like I said I really can't remember where I was taking this story. But hopefully something will click. Anyways let me know what you think. Please review, especially if you have an idea or something. **


	11. Chapter 11

A couple days later Peyton sat down in the kitchen. Waiting for her mom to come home, Anna had been in Chicago on business, for three days. Bruce wouldn't even let her talk to her mom on the phone. Bruce has been keeping a very close eye on her since the night he caught her with Lucas.

He drives her to and from school, he even took her cell. She only gets to see Lucas at school, they spend their lunch break making out in the back of his car. Bruce took her keys to hers, she was really hating him. She actually thought he was different, but what he said to her that night in her room she will never forget. She just hopes her mom believes her.

She was looking out the kitchen window smiling at Lucas and Nathan playing ball. Bruce was asleep on the couch, when Anna walked in.

"Hey Sweetheart" Anna said, as she spotted her daughter in a daze.

"MOM" Peyton yelled, as she ran towards her, giving her the biggest hug, she has ever give her.

"Wow, I guess someone did miss me" Anna teased, as she kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, I missed you so much" She repiled, not wanting to let go.

"I missed you to honey"

Peyton felt a sense of comforter over come her, she was happy that her mom was home. And that she wasn't alone with Bruce anymore, she hasn't really slept in a few days, she was afraid to. She had so much to say to her mom.

"Mom, can we go somewhere in talk, like we use to?" Peyton asked, as she kept her head against Anna's shoulder.

"Sure, honey, let me go put my stuff up then I'm all yours" Anna said, as she walked up stairs.

* * *

A little while later, Peyton and Anna sat at beach watching the waves. They had spent the evening together, going out to get some to eat, then walked around town. Peyton listened as her mom told her about her meeting, in the sights of Chicago.

"So I guess we sure talk about you and Lucas" Anna said, surprising her.

"You know"

"Yeah, I know you in Lucas are together, I like Lucas I accepted your relationship wit him. But Peyton I don't accepted the fact that you two had sex in my house" she said, in very disappointed voice.

"MOM, we didn't have sex" Peyton yelled, looking her straight in the eye

"Peyton, Please don't lie to me. Bruce told me what he walked in on"

"Yeah, me in my panties, Lucas in his clothes. Mom I admitted that I was almost naked, but Lucas wasn't We were just messing around, I wasn't sure how far we were going to go. But we didn't have sex I swear" she said, in the most serious voice.

"Peyton," she said, in a I know when your lying to me voice. "You are sixteen now, I know sex is on your mind more now, And Lucas been your first really serious boyfriend, I understand the feeling, I do, so please be honest with me."

Peyton looked at her in disbelief. she couldn't believe that she could doubt her own daughter. "Mom, I'm been honest, Lucas and I have only make out, kissing, in he has got to like second base, in a little of third base. But we have never when all the way."

Anna shook her head, she was disappointed that Peyton was lying to her. "Peyton, fine whatever you say, but I'm sticking beside Bruce on this one."

"What do you mean?" she asked, confusedly

"I not want you seeing Lucas, I know you really like him, but your not ready for a sexual relationship. Bruce told me that those Scott boys are very sexual activated. I just feel that you two could spend sometime apart."

"NO, mom you can't do this I love him," she whispered, as she felt the tears escape.

"Peyton, you are to young to know what love is" she said, as she reached at to touch her. "He is a Scott Peyton, They use girl, then toss then to the side like yesterdays news."

"You don't know Lucas, mom, or Nathan, or Dan, so don't go judging someone you know nothing about." she was getting angry now

"No, I don't know then, but Bruce does Peyton. He said, that both boys are just like their father. Who was a big player in high school, he knocked to girls up at the same time. Then left them to chase his dreams, I don't want you involved with people who like that"

Peyton stood up looking down at her mom. "First off it's none of anyone business, why Dan did what he did. I don't know him that well, but I do know that Nathan and Lucas are nothing like him. They are really great boys mom, they have been here more for me then you have." she crossed her arms around herself.

Anna stood up, "I have to work to support you, I'm sorry if you don't think I care or whatever because, I do care, that's why you are going to end things with Lucas."

"No, I'm not I'm sixteen mom you can't treat me like I'm five. I love him, and Lucas loves me"

"No, he doesn't Peyton he only loves you long enough to get you in too bed, then he's gone"

Peyton was sure what came over her, but once those words left her moms mouth. Her hand collided with her face.

Anna was completely shocked, "Peyton Elisabeth Sawyer, I can't believe you just did that" she said, as she rubbed the side of her face. "You are ground till further notice. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah, I hear you" she was shocked at what she did to, never has she slap her mom.

"Are you even going to say your sorry" Anna asked, as she picked up the blanket they were sitting on.

"No, I will not say I'm sorry for hitting you because, you deserved it." she paused "But I will say I'm sorry that Bruce is pathetic jackass. Who is only with you because you are good in bed, so be.................... Anna had slap her before she could finish.

"Don't you dare talk about him that way, he loves me Peyton. He loves you to, he had sacrificed alot for us, he would do anything for us. We live in a beautiful home, you have a very expensive car because, of him. So don't you dare talk about him, like it are not he will be your step dad someday."

"Like hell he will and, I didn't ask him to buy me the damn car. He can keep the car, for all I care" she turn to away.

"Were are you going?" Anna yelled.

"Far away from you" she was pissed in needed to blow off some steam.

"Peyton, it's late I don't want you out here alone"

Peyton shook her head, "Why do you care? I'm just you no good lying daughter." she yelled

Anna stood there watching her walk away, after a few mintines she went back to her car. She was going to let he cool down.

* * *

Peyton walked all the way to the river court, she sat down on the ground looking at the river. She let the tears flow down her face. Her mom doesn't believe her, she shouldn't be surprise, she knew that Bruce would get to her.

"Hey"

she jumped at the sound of his voice, "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked, as he sat down beside her.

"Nathan, was at the beach with his date, he said you in your mom had a fight. You walked away, so I figured you would come here" Lucas said, as he wrap his arm around her.

"Yeah, I'm glad you know me so well, I really didn't want to be alone" she admitted, as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I will never leave you alone, I love you" he said, as he kissed the top of her head. She closed her eyes, she hasn't told him she loved him yet, but she told her mom she did. Apart of her wanted to tell him now, but she knew it will only make things harder.

"Lucas" she whispered,

"Yeah,"

"Did Nathan hear are fight?" she wondered how much he heard.

"Yeah, he heard that we are like Dan, but we ar........

Peyton hushed him with her two fingers. "I know, your not." she smiled, but Lucas see the sadness in her eyes. He leans down in kissed her, feeling this will be the last time. "Lucas....." she whispered, against his lips. Tears are burning her eye.

"I know" he admitted, as he pulled back, tryin to hold his own tears.

"I'm sorry" she said, in a weak voice, that broke his heart.

"So I guess we over, huh?" he asked, in a strained voice. as he fought back his tears.

"We have to be" she whispered,

Lucas stood up putting his hands in his pockets."So you're just giving up on us" he was irritated now.

"I don't want to, but I don't.................

"Save if Peyton, if you really wanted to be with me, you wouldn't let anyone stop you" he yelled,

"Lucas, How can we be together," she yelled

"We stay together the last three days, why can we continued what we were doing, They will never figure it out"

"I don't want hide with you Lucas, I want to be able to hold your hand and, kiss you were ever we are, without worrying about what will happen, if my mom or Bruce finds out." she yelled, as the tears fell freely now.

"I don't want that either, but breaking up isn't going to solve anything. It she going to make us both unhappy."

"I don't know what to do Lucas, I don't want to lose you. But I'm not strong enough to do this, either way the win" she cried, her voice was mixed between sadness and madness.

"No, they won't win,I won't let them." he said, as he pulled he to him. "I don't want to lose you either. So promise me, you won't give up on us" he asked,as he lifted her chin to make her look at him.

She closed her eyes, "I can't promise you that,"

"Peyton, please let figure this out together, don't push me away. I need you as much as you need me. " He was laying it all out hoping she would believe him. "I love you"

"I love you too" she whispered, as she kissed him gently.

"We going to be okay, right?" she asked, as the pulled back.

"Yeah, I promise" he whispered, as he pulled her closer. He wasn't sure what is going to happen now, but all he knew was, as long as Peyton wanted to be with him, he wasn't letting anyone stand in the way.

* * *

**Well thanks to lukenpeyton4ever. I was able to figure out where I want to take this now. I love all the idea you guys came up with. Thanks for reading, and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**I was wondering if anyone could tell me the name of this fiction I readied, a couple months ago. It's a leyton story, Lucas and Peyton are married, but Lucas is missing Brooke, because,she left town without a word to anyone. So every time it rains he thinks of Brooke, He married Peyton because she was pregnant, she was in love with him, but he treated her really bad. Then one night Brooke calls him, in he leaves town to be with her. But the realized that Peyton is who he wants to be with. So he fight to try to get back in her life. I really wanted a friend of mine to read it. So please let me know if you have an idea what I'm talking about. Thanks.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Peyton awoke to aloud knocking on her door. "go away" she yelled, as she pulled the blanket over her head. The knocking continued, she rolled her eyes as she climb out of her nice warm bed.

"What?" she yelled, in a irritated voice,

"Your mom wants you down stairs in five mintines," Bruce said, with that pathetic smile of his.

"Why?"

"Be down in five mintines, or I will personally carry you down"

"Whatever" she slammed her door.

Four mintines later, she enter the kitchen "You happy now" she said, to Bruce, as she pushed by him. She didn't even look at her mom. She was upset with her. she pour juices, and grab a muffin.

"Where did you go last night?" Anna asked, after she knowledge that her daughter wasn't going to speak to her.

"For a walk" Peyton answered without looking at her.

"Were you with Lucas?" Bruce asked, as she took a slip of his coffee, starring a hole through her.

Peyton looked up glaring at him, "Yes I was" she wasn't going to lie. She starred back at him, to show him that she wasn't scared.

"Peyton, I told you to stay away form that boy" Anna said, as she walked towards her.

"Yeah, I know, but I had to see him" she replied, still looking at Bruce. Who seem like her stare was affecting him.

"Your grounded" Anna said,

"For what?" Peyton asked, as she finally broke her eyes away from Bruce. To give her mom a what the hell look.

"For disobey me," she said, as she put her hand up to silent Peyton protest, "I told you last night to stay away from him, I also want you to say away from Nathan, Bruce doesn't think those boys are good guys in a believe him"

"I can't believe you believe a guy you have only knew for six months over your own daughter."

"Peyton, your young in you will believe whatever they tell you I don't want you to get hurt, And that's what is going to happen"

"No, it won't mom. you don't know the Scott boys. They are really good guys, I don't know what the whole story with their father is, but he seems nice to."she paused, in picked up her bag. "I didn't want to move here, I hated it here,you kept telling me to friends,now that I have friends, and a guys who is crazy about me. You want be to throw away my happiness all because, your jackass of a boyfriend doesn't like their father. That doesn't make sense, I think there is more to the reason why Mr Prefect doesn't want me around them." She finished, as she looked over at a very angry Bruce.

"Peyton that's enough I will not have you talking to Bruce that way, Do you hear me?"

"Whatever mom, I got to go"

"Bruce is still driving you"

"Why"

"Because you are grounded, no party's, no car, no cell phone, no computer, I'm cutting you off from everything you love, till you show Bruce some respect, in me to. " she walked over to her. " I love you Peyton, that why I'm dong this."

"Are you sure you want me to go to school, I mean god those Scott boys, and other boys go there, they might try to hurt me mom" she said sarcastically, as she rolled her eyes.

"If I were you I will have a change in attitude with you get home"

"If I come home" she yelled, as she slammed the front door.

* * *

She walked over to Bruce's car in lean up against, she closed her eyes wondering what else was going to happen today.

"Listen to be you little Bitch," Bruce said, he walked over to her, "You will change your fucking attitude," he grabbed the back of her neck,she was instantly flooded with pain. She didn't let it show. "or I will change it for you" He told her menacingly.

"Whatever, you say" she mumbles,as she pulled away from him, her neck was really hurting,but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing, they he hurt her. "Can we just go now?" she climbed in the car.

Bruce looked around to make sure no one see what he just did. He then got in the car, drove off.

Little did Bruce know that someone did see it. In that someone was going to get to the bottom of it to.

* * *

The pulled up in front of the school, "I mean what I said, and you better stay away from them" He said, as he looked over at Lucas and Nathan who was talking to three other boys. Peyton nodded, then climbed out of the car. She walked right past Lucas, she didn't even turn around when she heard him call her name.

Lucas was hurt, he thought that they came to the conclusion that they were going to stay together, but he guested he was wrong. He watched, as she walked over to Haley.

Peyton felt really awful avoiding him, but she needed Bruce to believe that she was really listening to them.

"Haley, let me see your phone" she asked,as sat down beside her. Bruce was still in the parking alot.

"Okay, you still haven't got yours back" Haley asked, as she handle it to her.

"No, I'm grounded till I learn to respect them" she laughed "He is really getting on my nervous" she nodded towards Bruce.

"He is watching us" Haley said, in a shocked voice, "Does he had a life"

"No" she said, as she text Lucas a message, "They demanded I stay away from the Scott boys, he is watching to see if Lucas comes over. So I'm texting him to tell him to stay were he is, till the jackass is gone."

"I'm sorry you have to go through this,"

"Me to, I told Lucas I love him last night"

"I know, he called me he was so happy, you two will make it thought this"

"I hope your right, I just got to stop my mom from marrying him" she said, as she handed Haley back her phone. Bruce was still watching them,

"Well we ave six months to figure something out"

"Yeah, I know" she whispered,

"Oh" Haley said, as her phone beep,

"What?"

"Lucas said, you look beautiful, and he can't wait to kiss you, he misses you" Haley read the message to her smiling. "I swear those Scott boys, know how to sweet talk" as she remembers the way Nathan use to talk to her.

"Yeah, come on lets go inside, he starting to creepy me out" Peyton said, as she pulled Haley inside.

She walked to her locker, than went to wait for Lucas at his, "Wow, I have never been more excited to come to school before." he said, as he stopped in front of her.

She grabbed his hand pressing her palm to his and interlacing her fingers with his. "Aren't you going kiss me?" she asked, as she give him her puppy dog eyes.

"You bet" He kissed her softly at first and she groaned lightly encouraging him to deepen the kiss. She felt his tongue slip inside her mouth and welcomed the invasion for a seemingly endless moment

"Keep it PG people" Nathan said, as he walked by the love birds, They pulled apart to look at him, He just laughed, and winked.

"Well, I guess we have to go to class,huh" she said, as she played with the buttons of his shirt.

"Yeah,babe, I will be waiting at your locker, for another kiss" he winked, before kissing her quickly, then walked away smiling.

After class Peyton was standing at her locker, getting her books for the next two class, She smiled, as Lucas came to stand behind her his hands resting on her hips, as he pulled her back against his body.

"I missed you," he said quietly his lips close to her ear.

She smiled slightly at his words, "Babe you just see me forty mintines ago" she laughed.

His teeth tugged lightly at her earlobe. "Baby, forty mintiunes is along time" he said,as his arms slid around her waist tightening his hold on her.

She just laughed, as she move her own hands to cover his and tipping her head back to rest on his shoulder allowing his lips to find her neck .He bit lightly at the pulse point in her neck and she felt a shiver run through her body.

"mmm" she said, as she continued to work on her neck, They were both lost in the feeling to remember where they were. He moved her hair out of the way so he could kiss the back of her neck, but stopped,

"Why you stop?" she asked,

"What the hell happen?" he asked, as he noticed the bruise that was forming on her neck.

She tensioned up, as she pulled away from him. "Nothing" she said not looking at him.

"Peyton, there is bruise on the back of your neck, that's not nothing"

"Lucas, I swear it's nothing"

"Did your mom do that?"

"No" she looked him straight in the eye, "My mom would never hit me" she said, hoping he would drop it

"Peyton, she slap you last night, at least that's what Nathan saw" he was yelling

"Lucas, stop okay, Look yeah last night she did because, I slap her, my mom didn't leave this bruise on me," she looked down at the floor.

She felt her eyes filling with tears, as he placed his finger under her chin raising her face so that she was once again looking into his eyes.

"Then what ha........... that son of a bitch" he said,realizing who did it "Bruce hit you, didn't he?" he said his eyes now flashing with suppressed anger.

"I'm going to be late" she said, pushing him away from her, so she could get to class. Lucas shook his head, as he walked to his next class.

* * *

She avoided Lucas the rest of the day, she stay away from her locker, then went to the library during lunch, she wanted to be with him, they usally spend lunch making out in his car, but she knew today he would just want to talk about the bruise.

She walked out of her last class,hoping to get to Bruce's car before Lucas seen her, But she wasn't so lucky. He was leaning up against the wall as she turned the corner. She rolled her eyes, "Lucas, could you drop it"

"No, Peyton he hurt you" he grabbed her arm pulling her to him.

"I can handle it, it's not the first time" she said, honestly she wasn't sure what to do, She was going to pretend to get aloud with her just in till she came up with a plan to break them up.

"Bruce has hurt you before?" he asked, shocked he let go of her.

"Lucas, it's going to be okay", she said as much trying to convince herself as she was him. " it will"

"Peyton, I.................

"Lucas, just kiss me before he comes in looking for me" she asked,

Slipping his arms around her waist, he gently moved them both backwards toward her the wall. "Promise me your be okay"

"I promise y.........his lips were on top of hers before she could broke apart,

He cupped her face gently and pulled it to his " I love you" he whispered against her lips.

" I love you too" Her lips found his gently, reassuringly, as their tongues met in a gentle, swift stroke.

* * *

Later that evening Peyton sat at the dinner table in silents, she wasn't talking to her mom or Bruce.

"Peyton, Bruce in I have something we need to tell you" Anna said, as she took a slip of her wine

"What" Peyton asked, as she played with the food on her plate. Her head stay down, she really didn't care what they had to say.

"Bruce in I moving the wedding" Anna said, in a happy voice

Peyton's head snapped up "What do you mean, you moved the wedding?" she asked, as she felt her body go numb.

"Well, Bruce and I want to get married soon them six months"

"How soon" she was afraid of the answer

"Next weekend"

"Why" she yelled,

"Peyton, we love each other, in I can't wait to marry him" Anna said, in a loving way as she looked at Bruce

"I won't be there" Peyton said, as she stood from the table "I refuse to be apart of it" she said,as stormed away.

She throw herself down on her bed, she couldn't believe this. Bruce is up to something. Why does he want to move the wedding up. She had to do something fast.

* * *

**Okay, well like I said, I have finally decide what I wanted to do with this story. You will probably see it in the next chapter. **

**Next Chapter will be the night before the wedding.**

**Someone confronts Peyton about what they saw.**

**Bruce and Peyton have another chat.**

**In Peyton will be forced to make a decision about her future.**

**Thanks for reading, please review,  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Peyton sat in her room drawing and, listening to the fray. She was lonely, miserable, and just plain up-happy. Tomorrow her life will change, her mom was marring a complete jackass and, there was nothing Peyton could do about it. She told her mom about the bruise Bruce give her. She thought that her mom would open her eyes in dump Bruce, but her plan back fired.

**Flashback to last night.**

_Anna walked into Peyton's room, to find her siting in the corner. "Peyton, we need to talk" she said, in a clam voice as she sat down beside her. "I love you Peyton, I will do anything for you. I want you to like Bruce."_

_"No, mom I 'm sorry, I love you to mom I do, but I don't like him. He is a not a good guy, he sure in the hell isn't the guy for you."_

_"Peyton, you don't get to make that decision. I love him, he loves me, he loves you to, but you are just been so damn difficult."_

_"HA, he loves me, not, he loves you not, he loves himself mom. He doesn't care about you are me, he only cares about him. Yeah, I'm been difficult, I was hoping my mom would realize that her daughter, really doesn't like the guy, then she would call the wedding off, or least look into why her daughter doesn't, like him"_

_"Peyton, I'm looking into why you don't like him, but I keep coming up empty. He is amazing guy, who wouldn't hurt a fly, He is so s.................._

_"No,he wouldn't hurt a fly mom, your right. He likes to leave bruises are me, not fly's" she said, in a frustrated voice. _

_"Peyton, he said that was an accident" _

_"You knew" she was shocked, "I can't believe this"_

_"Yeah, I know because, Bruce felt bad after it happen he came straight home and, told me about it. He said, that sometimes his angry gets the better of him. He didn't like the way you was talking to me. So he was just tryin to put a little scare in you."_

_"I can't believe this, so was he trying to put a scare in me the other two times too" _

_"Peyton, he didn't mean any of it"_

_"OH MY GOD, you knew the entire time that he had let marks on me. And you did do a damn thing about it, some mother you are." she said, in her disbelief voice_

_"Peyton, stop acting like he beats up on you everyday, if was three times he promise he wouldn't do it again."_

_"Yeah, like he knows how to keep promises"_

_"Look, Peyton I hope you change your mind about the wedding. I'm not making you go, it's your decision" she said, as she stood up. _

_"Good, I won't be there" she replied coldly_

_"Then don't, but with or without you I'm getting married." Anna walked to the door,but stop before going out it. " I hope you change your mind, it would really break my heart not to have my daughter at my wedding, goodnight Peyton" she was crying now_

_Peyton sat there processing everything, she hated Bruce so much, but she loves her mom, She was against the marriage, but she didn't want her mom crying either._

**End of flashback.**

Peyton threw down her drawing, she had to talk to her mom. She slowly walked in the kitchen, her mom and Bruce were kissing. It was the nasty, sickies thing she had ever seen. "Can we talk?" she asked, as she looked down at he floor.

"Yeah, honey" Anna said, as she pulled away for Bruce. "what do you want to talk about?"

Peyton looked up, they both were watching her, "I will be at the wedding tomorrow, if I'm still invited" she said, half hearted.

"Yeah, coarse honey" Anna said, happily, as she walked over to her daughter giving her a hug. "Peyton, I so happy you change your mind"

Peyton smiled, "I love you mom, I'm doing this for you, not Bruce. I'm sorry, but I still don't trust him or like him."

"Peyton I........." Bruce begin

"Look mom" Peyton said cutting Bruce off. " I'm doing this for you, I will smile acted happy. I will be on my best behavior. Because I want tomorrow to be your prefect day."

"Okay, thank you honey"

"Your welcome," she hugged, "Mom can I stay with Haley tonight, she is coming with me to the wedding tomorrow. So I thought I could go over there in help her find something to wear."

"Yeah, I'm going out with some of the girls from the office and, Bruce is going out with some of his friends. I really didn't want to leave you alone. So go in have fun."

"Thanks mom" she said, as she walked out of the kitchen, but stop at the stairs.

"Hey Peyton" Bruce yelled

"What?"

" I hope you aren't going to Haley's to see Luke, because that would definitely be a bad idea" he said with a smile.

"Lucas and I broke up" she lied, " I'm going to help Haley, that is unless you have a problem with Haley now."

"No, she is fine with me" He said, in a prev kind of way.

Peyton scowled at him, " your sick" she rolled her eyes

"Does Haley have a date?" Anna asked, as she walked in the hall.

"Yeah, she is bring Chris, why?"

"That's good, I didn't want her to feel left out" Anna said, as she started to walk up the stairs, but stop at Peyton's voice

"Left out of what?" she asked confusedly

"Oh, did I forget to tell you, I invited my boss's son to the wedding as your date" Bruce said, as he crossed his arms.

Peyton mouth dropped, "You had no right" she yelled

"Peyton, he is a sweet boy, he is seventeen, very cute, listens to the same music you do, I think you would really like him" Anna said, " I got to go get ready, I will see you tomorrow at the Church, be there at noon" she finished, as she went up stairs.

"Whatever" she was angry now, they both were trying to set her up on a blind date, They didn't even think to ask her first. "I can't believe this"

"What's the problem princess?" Bruce said, as he walked closer to her. "You don't have a boyfriend, right"

"First off never call me princess" she glared at him. "No, I don't have a boyfriend, but that still didn't give you the right to set me up with some spoiled, rich, kid"

"Well, no girl should go to the wedding with out a date. Besides I thought it would help you get over your little crush on Luke, Because once he knows that you moved on, he can move on"

" I don't want to move on and, I don't wanna you setting me up on some pathetic date. I just won't go to the wedding then"

"Oh, Honey, you told your mom that you will be there to make her happy. You having Justin, as a date will make her very happy. You don't want to spoiler your mom's day do you?" he laughed, as he waled back into the kitchen.

Peyton slowly walked up stairs, to fine her mom trying her wedding dress on. She didn't bug her, she just turn around to go to her room." Lucas isn't going to like this" she thought, as she got her stuff ready to go to Haley's

* * *

It was about seven when Anna, drop Peyton off at Haley's.

"Hey" Peyton said, as she walked into Haley's room

"Hey! about time you got here"

"Sorry, I had to have a little talk with my mom about this dumb wedding''

"So are we going tomorrow or what?"

Peyton sat down on Haley's bed, " I told my mom that I would go, just to make her happy"

"Well, I'm glad you change your mind"

"Yeah, I was happy that she was happy, but now I'm not sure what to do."

"What happen?" Haley asked, as she sat down beside her.

"They set me up on a blind date for the wedding, his name is Justin and, my mom thinks we would totally hit it off"

"No way" Haley said, in a shocked voice

"Yes way,"she sighed, " It sucks Haley, My mom cried because, I wasn't going to the wedding. I felt so damn bad for making her so sad, so I decide to put my feelings aside just for one day, to make her happy, but then they hit me with this, I'm just so damn angry with her." she bit her bottom lip "Do you think I should tell Lucas?'

"Take if from me Peyt, lying is never the answer. Not even if you believe it's for the best because, it will always come back to bit you in the ass. I learned that the hard way, I don't want you to lose Lucas, like I lost Nathan."she finished, as she felt her eyes mist over.

Peyton felt bad for her, she wished Nathan would stop been in ass in talk to her already. "Haley, I know you probably won't believe me, but he does miss you regardless to what he says, or does." Peyton wrapped her arm around her.

" I miss him too,but I cause it so I just have to deal till he is ready"

Peyton just hugged her, she wanted to tell her that Nathan was jealous of her relationship with Chris, but deep down she knew that Haley would end thing with Chris and, for Nathan to actually open his eyes, Chris will have to stick around for little bit longer.

"Peyt, your like my best friend" Haley said, as she wiped away couple of tears.

Peyton smiled, "your mine to" she said, as the door to Haley's room open

"I'm hurt Hales I thought we were best friends" Lucas joked, as he in Nathan enter the room.

"Sorry, Lucas I like Peyton better" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's okay, I like her better than you to" He teased, as he sat on the opposite side of Peyton.

"Hey Baby" Lucas whispered, as he give her a quick peck.

"Hey to you" she peck him back,

"Did you miss me?" He asked, as he wrapped his arms around her sideways. His forehead rested against hers.

"Yeah so much, Did you miss me?" she asked, as cupped his faces.

"Hell yeah" they smiled at each other before he capture her lips in to a long heated Kiss.

Nathan stood in the doorway, looking around Haley's room. He hasn't been in here in over a year. It's still the same. He looks over in his heart stops, as he notices the picture of her and him at the beach, it was taking on their six month anniversary. He couldn't believe she never threw it at like he did.

Haley felt very uncomfortable, as her two best friends kept kissing. Her ex-boyfriend was standing in her door way glancing around her room. She cleared her throat, hopeful getting Lucas and Peyton attention.

"Sorry" the both said, at the same time.

"It's okay, so Luke what bring you by" Haley asked, trying to avoided Nathan's stare.

"Well I knew my girl was going to be here, I just missed her like crazy" He said, as he when in for another kiss, but was stopped at the sound of Nathan's voice

"Look Peyton, are dad is downstairs he wants to talk to you"

"Why?"

"My dad seen what happen the other morning, he needs to talk to you about something." Lucas said, as he stood up.

"OH" was all she could say.

"Come on, I promise he doesn't bit." Lucas extended his hand out to her.

"Okay, I trust you" she took his hand. "Nathan I believe you should keep Haley company"

"No Peyton, that's f.......

"Haley, you two need to talk and, now seem like a good time, right Nathan?" Peyton give him a cold glare.

"Fine, ten minutes Nathan said, as he walked in the room, he sat down on the chair, refusing to look at Haley.

Peyton winked at Haley, as her in Lucas walked out the door. "Baby,do you think that was a good idea?' Lucas asked,

"Yeah, they need this Lucas, I will keep pushing Nathan till he opens his eyes and, realizes that he still loves her. Love can pull through anything" she smiled.

* * *

As the walked down stairs Peyton become very nervous, "Hey Miss Sawyer"

"Hello, Mr Scott" Peyton said, as Lucas sat down on the couch pulling her in to his lap.

"It's Dan, call me Dan" she nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"Look, I know your life is kinda a mess right now. With the whole marriage thing and the fact that your in love with a Scott man."

Peyton just smiled down at Lucas, he winked at her. Dan also smiled he loved the way they looked at each other. He knew that Lucas was really in love especially after his little break down the other night. When he learned that Bruce had left marks on her. Dan vowed that he would do whatever he had to for his son to be happy with her.

" I witnessed the little scene last week when Bruce grabbed your neck. Peyton I know Bruce told you to stay away from my sons. Because he doesn't like me. he thinks just because I was an ass in high school that my boys are. But they are nothing like me"

" I know," Peyton said, in her most honest voice. " I don't know what happen in your past that's your business. I love both of your sons, they are amazing boys. You did a great job with them"

"Thank you" Dan said, in a disbelief voice no one has ever said, something that sweet to him

"You love me more than Nathan, right?" Lucas asked, with a smirk

" I love Nathan, he is great friend to me, but I'm in love with you and, you are amazing boyfriend to me" she kissed his forehead, as he smiled over at his dad.

"You got a winner there son"

"Yeah I know, I hit the jackpot with this one." Lucas said, proudly, as he pulled her tighter to him. " I'm so in love you" he whispered, in her ear, as he kissed her neck.

"Okay, let talk now then you to can go make out" Dan said, as he got serious again.

"Look I know how you can, stop your mom for getting married."

"Peyton's eyes widen " Really, it's tomorrow how can we stop it by tomorrow?"

"We make a deal with her and this deal will also get you to be able to see Lucas again."

Peyton and Lucas just raised their eyebrow. "What kinda deal?" she asked, hesitantly

"This" Dan said, as handed her an envelope. "It's your decision, I will help you either way"


	14. Chapter 14

Peyton studied the paper carefully "What is this?" She questioned, as she flip to the next page. She looked over a Dan.

"Well, it a emmancipates" Dan said as he looked over at a very confused Peyton and Lucas. ""Emancipation" is a legal process that gives a teenager who is 16 or older legal independence from his or her parents or guardians. Emancipation can be an important legal tool for certain teenagers, but you should give it careful thought before moving ahead."

"Your saying I should like black mail my mom, by saying I'm leaving her if she does married Bruce"

"Peyton, Sweet heart I know this is a hard decision, but you clearly are not happy, and I just wanted to let you know that you have a chose." Dan said.

"Tell us more" Lucas said, as he pulled her closer. kissed her temple.

"Either you or your parents can start the emancipation process. The person who starts the process must file (or have a lawyer file) a _"__Petition for Emancipation__"_form (# JD-JM-90) with the court. That is the paper you are holding in your hands. If you need a lawyer to start this process or to defend yourself and you cannot afford one, the juvenile court or probate court may appoint one for you at no charge.

There will be a meeting (or hearing) in front of a judge to talk about the emancipation petition. Only the judge can order the emancipation"

"When you become emancipated, you have legal rights that other teenagers do not have. You also have new responsibilities that most teenagers do not have to worry about. You should weigh these rights and responsibilities carefully as you think about emancipation.

If you are emancipated: " Dan said, as he pulled out another piece of paper. Here this is what you will be able to do.

Peyton took the paper from him in began to read it.

You may get your own place to live -- but you will be responsible for paying the rent and any other costs.

You may get medical care without your parents' permission -- but you will have to pay the bills or arrange for financial help in paying them.

You can sign contracts in your own name and are responsible for living up to the contract.

You can sue other people, and you can also be sued by others.

You are no longer under the control of your parents -- but they will also have no obligation to support you financially, or give you any food, clothing, or shelter. The State of North Carolina Department of Children and Families will no longer be responsible for helping you if you are abused or neglected. You are, however, entitled to the same protection by the police as any other person, including the right to be protected from violence by a family or household member.

You may buy and sell property.

You may get a driver's license or marriage license or join the armed services without your parents' permission.

You may enroll in a school or college of your choice without asking your parents

"Peyton I talked to my wife she said, that she can hire you down at her cafe part time, So you will have income. I will also help you find a place to live. This decison is your I just wanted to run this my you"

"Thank you Mr. Scott, I think I want to do it"

"Baby, are you sure, I mean don't you want to talk to your mom first, She might call of the wedding If she sees how serious you are." Lucas said,

"No, She will say I'm been difficult, We will get into some kinda of disagreement, Bruce will step in then all hell will break lose. Lucas, I love you for been so concern, but my mom has changed. So I will go to the wedding tomorrow smile big, I will fill this out wait on my hearing. Then when I have the judge desicde, I will them talk to by mom" Peyton said, as took the pen for Dan, She began to fill the paper out.

"Okay, I just want you to be happy" Lucas said, as he watched her fill the paper out. He was still having doubts, but he wanted to support her.

"Here" Peyton said, handing the paper back to Dan. "I just wait now right?"

"Look I will start looking for an apartment for you tomorrow, while you are at the wedding then Sunday morning come by the cafe. You can start working, That will show the judge you are serious about your situation." Dan said, as he stood up.

"Thank you Mr, Scott"

"Peyton, quit thanking me, no one she live in fear. You mean alot to my son, well both my sons, I just wanted to help, and that bruise on your neck would help to. I will Fax's these tonight, I'm good friends with Judge Goodman, I'm pretty sure, he will sign this."

"I hope" she whispered, as she and Lucas walked Dan to the door.

"I should get going,Lucas you coming or staying" Dan staid, as he open the door

Lucas looked down at Peyton, "Staying if that okay"

"fine with me" Peyton said, as she smile up at him.

"I'm coming" Nathan said, as he ran down the stairs, He walked straight out the door with out a word.

"Haley" I said, as I ran up stairs, knowing something happen. I was right Haley was laying on her bed crying.

"Hey, what happen?" Peyton said, as she sat down beside her new best friend.

"He kissed me," she whispered

"That's a good thing right?" Lucas asked, from the doorway. Peyton give him a small smile,

"Yeah, no, I don't know" Haley cried,

"Well that makes prefect sense" Lucas said, as he rolled his eyes. "Haley you still love him, you told us, you wanted him back. So what happen?"

"We were talking about school and basketball, then he sat down beside me. We kept talking, it was like old times, like nothing ever happen between us. " Haley said, as she took a deep breath. "Then I looked over at him, he looked at me, then kissed me.

"Then what" Peyton asked, as Haley sat up.

"They kiss got more heated it was prefect it was like the best kiss we have ever shared." She sighed, "Then my phone rang, we jumped apart, he was smiling that old Nathan Scott smile he use to smile at me. "

"Okay Hale's we are really confused" Lucas said, as he sat down beside his girlfriend.

"My phone was lay beside Nathan, he glaze down in notice the name."

"Chris called" Peyton said, putting the pieces together. " So he left because Chris called?"

"No, he left because I told him Chris and I are a couple. He did say anything just walked out the door." She wiped her eyes

"But Haley, you want Nathan, why didn't you just tell him that." Peyton said, as wrapped her arm around her.

"I don't want to get hurt again Peyton" Haley said,

"Neither do I" a voice said, from the doorway, all three head turn towards it.

"I thought you left" Lucas said, as he smile at his younger brother.

"Yeah, but dad refused to let me in the car. He said that it's time that Haley and I work out of problems. Are he is taking my car back" Nathan said, as he rolled his eyes.

"God, I love your dad"Peyton said, as she stood up making Lucas stand up to. "Come baby, let them talk," Peyton dragged Lucas back down stairs.

* * *

She pushed Lucas down on the couch then laid on top of him. "God I love it when your in control" he smirk. As she kissed his neck, then his jaw line.

"I'm always in control" she winked, as she kissed him sweetly. "I have something I have to tell you"

"What?" he asked, as hands hands run up in down her back. He kissed her again the flipped then over. Which cause Peyton to laugh out loud.

"Lucas, " she hissed, as he began to kiss her neck, his hand slided up her shirt. "Lucas we can't do this " she said, as she closed her eyes, his hand was rubbing her right breast.

"I'm pretty sure we can baby, Besides I'm in control now" he smirks, as both his hands raise her shirt just above her breast. "God I missed you" he said, as his mouth begins to suck on her hard nipple.

"I missed you Lucas, but we are not having sex on Haley's couch"

"What not?" He said, as he looks up at her. "Haley and Nathan had sex on my couch. It's time I repay her" he kisses her again.

"No, I want are first time to be special not on a couch or in Haley's house" Peyton said, as she ranned her fingers through his hair.

"So how about when you get your new apartment," he asked, as he pecks her lips

"Maybe, we're seen" she smiles "look about tomorrow, there is something you should know" she bit her bottom lip.

"What? What's wrong?" He knew something was up.

"Bruce and My so called mom, set me up on a date"

"A date," he asked, as he climbed off of her "Wow, thanks for letting me know" he said, bitterly

"Lucas, I didn't know about it till today, I swear, " she said, as sat up "Lucas I love you, you know that, Bruce was trying to get under my skin. But I'm not going to let that happen" she said, as she pulled him towards her.

"I have nothing to worry about?" He asked, as he reached for her hand.

"Nothing at all" she paused, as he kissed her hand " Unless he is really cute then we might ha.......

"PEYTON" he yelled.

"Just playing baby, I love you" she cupped his face in kissed him

"He better not kiss you"

"He wouldn't, my lips or make for you only" she said, as he pulled her in for another kiss.

"I love you too Peyt, but seriously he better not even touch you" He said, as she pulled him back down on top of her.

"Shut up and kiss me" she laughed, as he rejoined there lips.


	15. Chapter 15

The wedding came in went fast, Peyton did what she said she was going to do. She stood beside her mother. Wearing a beautiful silk emerald dress, her hair was down with tight curls, she was wearing light make up , and a smile. It was a fake smile, but no one knew that, but Haley who was sitting in the second row, next to Chris.

Peyton smiled big as her mom pledged to love Bruce forever and, Bruce pledge to be her soul mate and never hurt her. "Yeah right" Peyton said, to herself, as the exchange rings and vows, On the outside Peyton looked like a happy sixteen year old, watching her mother married her other half.

But inside, Peyton was sick to her stomach, she felt like she was going to throw up in second. Especially when the preacher said, "Bruce, you may kiss your beautiful bride," the sight of them kissing was enough for her to toss her cookies right there, but she held it in. And continue to play the role of happy daughter.

At the reception, Peyton was sitting with Haley and Chris, she was texting Lucas with Haley's phone. When Justin approached her.

"Let's dance"

"Excuse me, I don't dance" She said, as she looked up at her suppose to be date. He was cute, black hair, nice tan, great body, cute smile, and blue eyes, But he didn't have anything on her man.

"Your father...........

"Don't you dare call him that you hear me" She yelled, totally forgetting were she was, Justin was shocked, by her out burst. a sorry look claimed his face.

"I'm sorry, I thou

"No, it's my fault, I'm still getting use to the idea, you understand" She lied, as she looked over at Haley who give her a small smile.

"Yeah, totally, look they said that after we give are speech's that we have to share a dance." Justin said, as he looked back at Bruce who was eyeing them up. Peyton knew he was trying to get her to slip up in say she was with Lucas, but she wasn't going to give him that satisfaction.

"I would love to dance with you, as soon as I readied my poem." she said, in her sweet voice, then stood up in kissed his cheek, "thank you" she whispered, as she looked over at Bruce who just smiled. "Well let's get this over with" she said, to Haley and Chris,

Peyton and Justin walked up the stage "Hey everyone, we we're asked to say something about the happy couple, I love Bruce like a father, I have known him for eight or nine years he is a wonderful man. Anna you are one lucky woman, Cheers to both of you and a life full of happiness." Justin said, as he stepped back.

"Well, Mom I wanted to say that I love you and I also wish you both lots of happiness." She lied, as she give another fake smile. "I'm not good with the whole, speech things so I decided to read on of my favorite poems. To my mom and Bruce.

A Life Of Happiness  
by truth of life.

"Walking barefoot on a secluded beach  
Adoring the flat calm sea  
For your hand I gently reach  
And we stroll contentedly.

On a bench overlooking the beautiful bay  
We eat fish and chips for lunch  
Wild flowers along the clifftop sway  
And I pick you a bunch.

Making plans for our life together  
Lost in a world of our own  
It seems we have waited almost forever  
But at last we are alone.

We don't ask much from the life we're living  
Just love and devotion, passion and care  
Delighting in both taking and giving  
Working hard on the relationship we share.

Contented sighs and heavenly kissing  
Our path of life is clearly defined  
We have found what we've been missing  
Now and forever you are mine.

Oh I know we'll share life's torments  
We'll have drama's too I guess  
But I also know that this is the moment  
And we'll share a life of happiness."

She finished, as everyone clapped, then walked down the stairs, kissed her moms cheek and hugged her, then kissed Bruce's cheek (which totally give her a sick, twisted feeling,) She smiled, as she said, "Take care of my mom" she walked away, knowing that after today her relationship with her mom will never be the same.

She pushed, all thoughts out of her head, "Come on" she said, to Justin as she dragged him to the dance floor. She wanted to get the dance over with, so she could get back to Lucas.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, as Justin wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled, as she thought about how jealous Lucas would be if he was here right now. They dances to "Endless Love" it was her moms favorite love song.

"You are really beautiful," Justin said,as he pulled her closer.

"Thank you" she smile a little

"God, you smell so good," He bend down in smelled her hair.

"Could you stopped that, please" she wasn't actually thrilled with what he was doing.

He just winked at her, she was getting really confused now, "You wanted to head to my place?"

"No" she said, flat out,she had no plans of leaving with him

"Well then your places," he said, as he moved his lips to her ear. "I really don't care were we go," he said, as he kissed her ear

"What the fuck are you doing?" She asked,

"Look Bruce said, that you were very easy" He smiled, as he pulled her closer, She looked at him confusedly, it wasn't till has hands grabbed her ass and he whispered "I promise to be gently, I will take very good care of you" in her ear and kissed her ear again.

"Get the fuck off me!" She yelled, as she pushed him away, "you jackass"

"Look, Bruce said that if I came to this fucking wedding that my date would make it wroth my wild. So to be that..............

"That I was going to fuck you" she yelled, everyone eyes were on her " Not going to happen, not today, not tomorrow, not ever."

She looked around in noticed everyone looking at her, but she didn't care anymore, "I have a boyfriend, someone I love very much, so I suggest you get the hell away for me, because if your looking for hot wedding sex, it for sure ain't happening with me." she said, as she walked over to her mom and Bruce

"Peyton what the hell is going?" Anna asked, as she touched Peyton shoulder

"Mom I love you, enjoy your honeymoon, Because when you get back things will never be the same, and yes I'm still seeing Lucas, I love him, he loves me, end of story."

"Peyton, you will not continue to see him under my roof" Bruce said,

"It won't be under your roof, it will be under mine" She said, then walked away leaving everyone confused, especially her mom. Who was still focusing on things will never be the same, Anna wondered what that meant.

* * *

Haley called Lucas after Peyton stormed off. She knew that Lucas would be able to clam her down. After talking to Lucas, she decided it was time to talk to Chris.

"Well that was a lot....

"Of drama, more drama then you would ever want to be in" Haley said, interrupting him,

"Yeah, so,.....Do you want to tell me why you been acting strange all day" He asked, as they got in his car.

Haley looked over at him clearly shocked that he even noticed, "Look Haley I know something is up, you haven't kissed me or really even looked at me. We have been together for a month and it was great. Everyday with you was great, but today something was off, and I kinda have a feeling that Nathan is that something" he said, as he looked over at her.

She closed her eyes and frown, he knew he had hit the nail right there. "Look Haley, you are amazing girl, but I can tell you are still hung up on this Nathan guy. I can't see why, but hey, it's your life. You can't help who you love. I understand,"

"Chris, I'm s..........

"No, don't hearing you say your sorry because you can't be with me, because your in love with someone else is to much, What we had was great, now it's over we both go are own ways." He said, then started the car. He focused on the road, as Haley looked at the window, Neither said, a word. Till he pulled up in front of Nathan's house.

Haley looked at him confusedly, "Hey, life is short, you deserve to be happy, go be happy Haley James" he said, as he kissed her cheek,

"Thank you, I really hope we can be..............

"No I can't, not yet" He said, as he continued to look away. "one day we maybe can be friends"

"I hope, you are a great guy Chris, you will find your someone one day, I know you will" She said, as she kissed him on the cheek this time. She climbed out of the car.

"thank you Haley" He said, as she shut the door. Then watched him drive away. She took a deep breath before running into Nathan's house.

* * *

Peyton was sitting on the beach, looking out into the ocean. She closed her eyes, remembering when she was younger and she was happy. Not that she isn't happy now, Life is really going great for her, she has wonderful friends, and amazing boyfriend, but she was losing her mom. She wasn't sure if she was strong enough to do this whole on her own thing.

"Hey Beautiful" Lucas said, as he sat down beside her, pulling her closer to him. "Want to tell me what happen? he asked, as he kissed her forehead

"Nothing," She lied,

"Peyt, baby, I know you stormed out of the wedding, Haley called me, she didn't say why, but as your boyfriend and someone who loves you so much. I want to know, "

"Fine, but first you have to promise you can't get mad or angry" she said, as she give him her, I mean it look

"What did that guy do?" He asked, as his blood started to boil.

"Lucas, promise me"

"Fine, I promise, tell me already"

She told him everything that happen, everything Justin said, even told him that he kissed her ear twice and grabbed her ass. He was pissed and, she could see it in his eyes, but she then touched his cheek, in said, " I told him I had a boyfriend, someone I love very much," she lean in to press her lips against his.

He sighed a little she was always able to keep him grounded, that is one of the things he loves about her. "He kissed your ear, this are my ears" he said, in a child like voice, as he touched both ears. "And he grabbed your ass, this is my ass" he smirk, as his hand squeeze her bottom.

She giggle a little, " My body, my soul, my heart it's all yours sweetheart, no one will ever take me away from you, Okay, I'm not going in where" she said, as she kissed him again. "My ass is yours to," she laughed.

"Good, cause I don't want to lose you, I love you to damn much to lose you," he said, as he rested his forehead against hers. "You can grab my ass anytime you want." he smile, as she shook her head, laughing at him. He then lean down locking their lips together,

"I told Bruce and my mom that we are together and, that I love you" she said, as they broke apart.

"Wow, what did they say?" he asked, he was definitely shocked

"Bruce said, that I not continue to see you under his roof" She smiled, "So I told him not under his, under mine"

"Did you tell them about you moving out"

"No, I figured I would want to till they come back for Hawaii,"

"I forgot to till you, my dad found you a place, he said that we could go look at it tomorrow, ever you get done work. "

"Really, that's great, maybe I could move in before they get back." She was really happy now. She was going to have her own places, and she couldn't wait. She then realized that she was going to be alone, and she hated to be alone.

"Peyton, what's wrong?" Lucas asked, noticing that the smile faded from her face

She looked at him for a moment, "I don't want to be alone" she whispered, in the most saddest voice he has ever heard.

"Peyton, you are never going to be alone, you have Haley and Nathan and most importantly you got me, I will never leave you alone," He stood up, bring her with him. "You know we could move in together"

"What?" She asked, confusedly, "Lucas, I don't think your parents would prove of us living together." she said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, I can talk them into it." He took a deep breath, "Or we could just go to South Carolina,"

"Why? would we go down there?" She asked, with a raised eye brow

"Because, down there, we could get..............." He stopped, in looked at her, she was so amazing, in beautiful, she was everything he has ever wanted, Right there he knew that she was the one. So he took a deep breath, and whispered. "We could get Married."


	16. Chapter 16

It has been a week since Anna and Bruce's wedding the couple was still in Hawaii. Peyton had been working at the Karen's cafe and moving into apartment Dan found for her. She wanted to be all moved in before her mom got back.

Nathan and Haley were stick together like glue since they decided to give their relationship another shot.

Lucas was getting everything ready for his and Peyton's weekend away. He was so excited, about this weekend, it was for sure going to change things between him and Peyton.

* * *

Peyton walked in her apartment smiling brightly. "Okay, you guys" she said, as she noticed Nathan and Haley making out on the couch.

"Hey, it my place to" Haley said, as she pushed Nathan off of her.

"Yeah, that why you have a bedroom, so I don't have to witness any rated r moments between you too. How would you feel if you walked in on me and Lucas and a heated make out session."

"ewwwww, Okay you win no more make outs in the living room"

"What about the kitchen?" Nathan asked, as Peyton glared at him. "Okay, I get it no sex in the kitchen" he said, as he wrapped his arms around Haley. "So what time are you guys leaving?"

"Tonight"

"So where are you going?"

"Away"

"I know that smart ass, but away where?"

"We just need sometime to ourselves,"

"But where are you going?"

"Baby, I don't think they want us to know" Nathan said, as he kissed her forehead. "Let it rested"

"Fine" Haley said, in a childlike voice.

"Haley I will tell you everything when we get back I promise" Peyton said, as Lucas walked in the kitchen carrying pizza.

"Well thank god I'm stared"Nathan said, as he grab the two box's from Lucas in headed towards the living room. "Come on guys, there's a game on"

"Nice to see you to man" Lucas said, as he watched Nathan walk away. "Hey girls" he said, as kiss Haley's forehead. Then smiled big as he walked over in pulled Peyton into a deep kiss. "Hey, miss me today?" he asked, as they part apart.

"Yeah, I miss you everyday you don't come in the cafe to see me" She said, as she played with the collar of his shirt.

"Sorry, I wanted to get everything ready for this weekend. We are still on right"

"Yeah, I can't wait" she said, as she kissed him again

"Can't wait for what" Haley said, the two looked over at her totally forgetting she was in the room

"Oh, your still here" Lucas said, as he grabbed Peyton's hand.

"HAHA" Haley said. as she walked towards the living room Peyton and Lucas followed behind her. They walked into see Nathan stuffing his face in staring at the basketball game on tv.

"Man, did you leave any for us?" Lucas asked, as he grabbed two for him and Peyton. He sat down, with Peyton on his lap.

"Hey, you snooze you lose"Nathan said, as he reached for another slices.

"So who is winning?" Haley asked, as she sat down next to Nathan.

"Duke, duh" Nathan said, as the rest rolled their eyes. They four friends sat there watching the game and eating pizza. A few hours later Peyton and Lucas said their goodbyes to Nathan and Haley.

* * *

Lucas sighed, feeling his mind slowly coming to awareness and smiled before he even opened his eyes. He felt her curled in his arms, her body pressed flush against his with their legs tangled together.

Last night they arrival-ed in South Carolina a little after midnight. They checked in to a near by hotel. Both in need of rest to prepare for tomorrow. But they did go to sleep at first. Lucas's mind wondered back to last night.

**Flashback**

Lucas lead Peyton slowly up the stairs and into the hotel room, closing the door behind them. He wrap his arms around her and held her close to to, kiss her softly. Lucas hands run up and down her back, when he move his lips lower, to kiss and suck on her neck, causing Peyton to let out a sigh of pleasure.

Lucas then move his lips away for a moment, just to pull her shirt off, then he kissed her passionately, sliding his tongue between her lips while he deftly unhook her bra.

He lower her down onto the nice queen sizes bed, climbing on top of her in kissing her neck, her shoulder, and her soft round breast.

Peyton let out a soft moan when he took one of her hard nipples into his mouth and suck gently, massaging the other in his hand. kissing so slowly down her stomach, .

"Are you sure" Lucas asked, as he pulled his shirt off,

"Yeah, I love you" Peyton said, as she caressed his cheek.

"I love you too" He said, as he took her pants off, Next, he pulled off her underwear, exposing her naked body to him. "Damn, you are so beautiful"! He kiss slowly down her leg, spending lots of time kissing all inner thighs.

Lucas started flicking her clit with his tongue on each stroke, causing Peyton to arch her back in pleasure each time. He wrap his lips around it and suck it gently, causing her to moan loudly, He then slowly slide one, then two fingers inside her, rubbing her G-spot while sucking on her clit.

He worked her up until she finally went over the edge, screaming loudly and an enormous orgasm waves through her body. "God, that was amazing" she said, in a low voice trying to catch her breath

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Lucas said, as climbed up her soaked body. Kissing her sweetly. He then removed his pants and boxers. He position his self between her spread legs. He squeezed his hips, as he pushed slowly inside of her. Stopping to make sure she was okay. "You okay" He asked, as he push her hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah" she whispered, as she closed her eyes. "Go head" she said a moment later.

He slowly push his cock in as slowly as possible, making sure that he went in slowly and tenderly. She moaned when he finally gets it all the way in, letting her feel his throbbing cock inside her. He pulled out entirely and then thrust hard back into her, making her moan in ecstasy! pushing deeper and deeper into her.

Moments later they cum together for the first. Lucas collapse on top of her whispering how amazing she is. Seconds later they fell asleep in each other arms.

**End of flashback**

He opened his eyes to find those smiling green eyes staring back at him. Peyton was awake and tracing her fingertips over his chest.

"Good morning," she greeted with a happy smile. Her skin was glowing from the night's activities..

"Mmmm," he hummed, running a hand through her hair, which at the moment was looking very wild and he loved it. "Good morning," he replied glancing behind her at the clock. "God your beautiful"

"Is that why the only reason your with me because, I'm beautiful" She asked, as the locked eyes.

"A man's love cannot be satisfied by beauty alone; you're more than beautiful and that's why I love you!" He said, as she looked at him in an adorable way.

_"_God, you say the most amazing things to me_"  
_

"Because you are so amazing, you amaze me everyday with the way you love me." He said, sweetly as he kissed, "So Miss Sawyer are ready for today"

"Yeah, I can't wait"

"No backing out on me right" He asked, as he rolled on top of her.

"I wouldn't dream of it" she whispered, as they begin to make love again.

* * *

They weekend come to an end fast, Lucas and Peyton where back in Tree Hill late Sunday night. That noticed the lights on in her apartment. So they knew Haley was up. "So do we tell her tonight, or do you think we should wait till tomorrow." Peyton asked, as the got out of the car.

"Peyt, she is going to fine out soon. So is everyone else." Lucas said, as they walked up the stairs.

"I know, but I hope she isn't mad at us. I mean we have enough to worry about when we tell your parents,and my mom."

"Hey, I told you, everything will be fine. I can't speak for your mom, but my parent will be mad at first, but I believe they will be fine in a couple of days or months." He smirk. as he wrapped his arms around her." But listen to me, No matter what happens, as long as we have each other we will be fine"

"I know, I love you. You know that?" She said, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, I hope you do, I mean we are married now" He said, as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Your married"

The couple broke apart to see a very shocked Nathan standing there. Peyton bit her lip, as Lucas rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah man, we got married yesterday" Lucas said, just as Haley walked out the door.

"Shut up" Haley said, as she pushed Nathan out of the way. Looking at the happy couple in front of her.

"Yeah, we really are " Peyton said, as she shows Haley her ring. "So I guess we are family now Nath" she joked trying to ease the tension

"Wow, Welcome to the family Sawyer" Nathan said, as he pulled her into a hug.

"You mean Scott" lucas said, as Haley hugged him.

"Whatever man, you know Dad and Karen aren't going to be as understanding as I'm been right" Nathan said, as he hugged Lucas

"Yeah, I see a war about to happen there"Haley said, as she hugged Peyton.

"Yeah, we know, we can handled whatever they throw at us" Lucas said, as she wrapped his arms around his new wife. "Right babe" he asked, as Peyton nodded her head, but on the inside she was scared of her moms reaction the most.


	17. Chapter 17

Behind Her Hazy Eyes

Chapter 17

Lucas smile he lift her chin, he kissed he cheeks, then her forehead, her nose, then press his lips to hers. " I'm so in love with you, Peyton Scott, you mean everything to me. "

" I'm so in love with Lucas Scott, you mean everything to me too, Lucas, pressed his body to hers and they stood in the middle of the dark room, his hands carefully holding her hips, her hands on his wrists, fingers loosely circling them, his lips resting on her forehead. Peyton kept her gaze cast downward and, dipping his head so he could look into her large beautiful green eyes, Lucas smiled at her, reassuring.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice husky and tender. She nodded and then smiled shyly. " I realize that we have made love as a married couple yet, I want you to make love to me "

" I thought you're never ask?" he teased, as his lips found her again ,She sighed into his mouth and Lucas's tongue slid across hers - soft, tender,

Moving his hands upon her, he at first brought them down to squeeze her buttocks and then slid them up to rest tentatively around her ribcage, just below her breasts, his large hands almost entirely encircling her slim torso. Her tank top was thin and flimsy; she was not wearing a bra. When he glided a hand up slowly to tentatively cup one breast, her nipple hard and straining against his palm, it was as if there was barely any material there. He moved his lips to the nape of her neck to taste her skin as he unhurriedly traced circles around her nipple with a gentle thumb. He heard the hitch in Peyton's breathing and felt her sliding her own arms around his waist, her hands opening up on his back, pulling him closer.

"Lucas," she breathed, her tone a mixture of want and wonderment. "I want you, more than ever"

"Mmmhmm," he agreed, moving his lips up to just below her ear, kissing the sensitive spot behind it and then up further to nip at the lobe. Meanwhile, at her breast, he tenderly rolled the sensitive nub between caressing fingers.

He lift her up, she wrap her long legs around him, he carried her gently lowered her onto the bed. He took of his shirt throwing behind him ,Peyton sat up so he could pull hers off, she lay back down, smiling up at him. He spread himself on top of her as they lay horizontally on the bed.

"Mm, Lucas? Lucas?" Peyton moaned as Lucas kissed her neck avidly.

"Yeah" He replied breathless still spreading wet kisses over her neck,

He moved his hands from her hips up over the sides of her stomach, and placed them on her breasts and he began to massage them. He lowered his head to her right breast and began to suck on it slowly. Peyton moaned as he did so, his hands moved down to her waist as he continued to suck on her hardened nipple. Peyton moaned louder while biting her bottom lip. She placed her hands in Lucas's hair and pulled his head up level with hers and he begun to kiss her jaw line. "Lucas..." She moaned he knew exactly what she wanted. He raised himself up, but still hovering his body over her. He wrapped his arms around her upper body and she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He lifted her up and moved her slightly, so they were lying diagonally on the bed. He settled her down and started to kiss her on the lips before moving to her neck then her chest to her stomach creating a trail of wet kisses all the way down her hot body. He slowed himself for a moment to watch her chest rise and fall again over and unbutton her jeans, sliding them down her fine legs he love so much,

He began kissing around her navel until he finally reached his destination between her legs. He kissed both sides of her inner thighs. He hooked his fingers both side of her panties and pulled them slowly down her legs and threw them on the floor. He stared at her perfect naked body before him until before he bent down and began to lick her wetness. He inserted his tongue into her slowly and she moaned hoarsely. He gripped the insides of both of her knees with his palms and spread them was wide as they would go.

"Mmm... You're really bendy" he laughed before moving his lips to her most sensitive button. He began sucking on her giving her as much pleasure as he possibly could, and it seemed like it was working because Peyton was starting the rock her hips beneath him.

"Oh... Lucas!" Peyton cried out. She moved her hands into Lucas's hair and pushed down on his head to make him suck harder. She arched her back and begun moving her hips up and down in a faster pace. "Lucas...mm, mm" she cried.

"Yeah?" he mumbled raising his head to look up at her,

"No don't stop..." As she said those words Lucas repositioned his head and begun suck on her again.

"Oh My God! Harder, mm, harder!" she screamed as she felt her orgasm rise, she moved her hips faster in even strokes, while gripping onto his head with her hands, giving herself more pleasure than she could handle. Lucas inserted a finger into her, and begun to move it in and out. This was way too much for Peyton and she begun to scream more loudly and more incessantly. Suddenly she felt her impending orgasm peek, and she started to rock her hips faster and in bigger strokes. The way she was rocking underneath Lucas made the headboard of her bed bang against the wall, the more she moved the harder and louder it would bang. With one hand still in Lucas's hair she moved the other up and over her head and gripped onto the top of her headboard to try and control the banging, but it only made it worse by the pressure she was putting on it.

"Mm, mm, mm, Luc..." She screamed louder and when she felt herself reach her climax. She closed her eyes before tensing her whole body and gripped onto Lucas's head pushing him harder onto her as she screamed as loud as she possibly could. She could feel him sucking and taking in her cum with his wet slippery lips as she continued to ride out her intense orgasm.

"Mm, Lucas that was..." She whispered breathlessly as she came down from her high. Lucas gave her a few last kisses around her swollen haven and all over her inner thighs. He stared at her as he kissed his way back up to her face. He began to kiss her on her lips reaching his tongue inside her mouth, so she could taste herself inside him.

"... Amazing?" He asked while pulling his lips away from hers.

"Yeah" she replied with a smile.

As Lucas remained lying on top of her kissing her neck slowly, allowing her some time to catch her breath. Suddenly Peyton began moving beneath him and before he could respond she pushed him off her and motioned him onto his back. She lifted herself above him to straddle his hips. As she sat on top of him completely naked he placed both his hands on her waist and lifted his hips up slowly so she could feel his already full erection against her wetness. She began to rub herself against him before leaning down and kissing his lips passionately. She continued to rock back and forth against his erection that was caged away inside his boxers. As she did so Lucas started to rub his hands up and down her back and sides, before moving his hands down to her buttocks squeezing them gently. She continued to kiss him hungrily, before moving down to his neck She then worked her way down to his navel just like he had done moments before. She clenched her tiny fingers around the waist line of his boxers and pulled them down his legs, before tossing them on the floor with hers. She scanned his body with her eyes before stopping at his fully grown mast that lay before her. Smiling she reached down and cupped it with her hand and began pulling it up and down slowly. As she held his manhood in her hand she Lean down and began sucking on his balls using her tongue. Lucas reached down and entangled his hands in her loose curly hair. She smiled know exactly what to do. She raised her head over his erection, and stared at him for a moment smiling, before returning to her obligation. She inserted his tip into her mouth Lucas moaned at this action and began to stoke her hair in response. She ran her tongue over the tip of his head and licked his pre cum that was glistening in front of her. She closed her mouth around his end and slowly took his cock into her mouth. She began to move her head up and down sucking hard on his manhood. The more she sucked the deeper he went into her mouth. Lucas gripped onto Peyton head and glided her up and down lightly. She didn't really need much guidance as she was excellent at this undertaking. Lucas began moving his hips up and down in time with Peyton's strokes. He peered down at her whilst she was still sucking him off, his cock was glistening with her wetness, he could hear the sucking sound she created while moving faster over his cock. He began to moan more loudly with every stroke. By this point Peyton had already taken him deep inside her mouth, she continued to suck on him as fast as she could.

"Mm, Baby?" Lucas moaned huskily while feeling the pleasure she was giving him.

"Mm?" she replied, as she continued to suck,

"If you carry o... On..." He stuttered as he felt his orgasm raise "... I'm gonna... cum" he continued as he released his hands from her head.

Lucas peered up at him and opened her mouth moving it away from his mast smiling "Ok" She said. She licked him one last time before venturing her way up his body with her lips. She finally reached his mouth and began kissing him fervently. Suddenly she stopped and stared at him.

"What?" he asked while rubbing his hands over her back.

While she saddled him she reached over him to the right and grabbed the condom . As she reached over him he begun to kiss her chest that was lingering above him.

She moved back down to his face level and waved the condom in front of him. "Condom?" She said giggling.

"Mmm" He replied while flashing his dreamy eyes and smile at her.

"Shut up and put it on Lucas!" She laughed as she lifted herself off him.

He stared at her as she backed away from him slowly. He ripped open the condom packet and rolled it onto his erection Once the condom was on he reached forward and grabbed Peyton by the arms pulling her to him before flipping her onto her back. She giggled in response, and laughed loudly as he started to tickle her up and down her sides.

"Lucas..." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck "Lucas...Ha-Ha, Stop it!" she giggled as he continued to tickle and bite her neck "STOP!" She shouted while pushing him away.

"Sorry" He apologized smiling at her.

He leaned down again to kiss her softly on the lips before moving across to her jaw line, down to her shoulder and he then positioned his head in the crook of her neck. She crossed her arms around the back of his neck tightly and tangled her fingers in his hair as he began to move his hand over her body. While keeping his head in the crook of her neck he lifted up onto his knees and moved his hands from her ribs down over her stomach and glided them underneath her butt holding on tight to her firm cheeks. She reacted by arching her back into him and lifting herself so he could feel her breasts caressed against his chest. He then moved both hands underneath her thighs and lifted her legs around his waist. By this point Peyton was becoming more and more aroused as every second went by. Lucas could hear her moaning into his ear as he positioned himself at her entrance. He took his manhood in his hand and gently soothed it up and down her opening slowly wiping all her wetness on to him. He let out a moan, and Peyton began to breathe more heavily. Lucas lifted his head from her neck and kissed her chest as it moved up and down unhurriedly. He looked up at her, Peyton's eyes were closed, Lucas smile, " Peyton, baby open your eyes," she open them slowly they locked eyes," I want to look in your eyes, when we become one," he stoke her cheer than kissed her fore head " you are so beautiful, Peyton," he whisper as he entered her He slowly pulled out of her and let out a moan. He placed a hand underneath her ass and pushed into her once more. He began to move slowly at first while he built up his pace Peyton started to move her hips in sync with his and they both began to pace up and down more rapidly, moaning and breathing heavily into each other's ear.

"Oh My God" She whispered into his ear before kissing his neck.

"Mmm" He groaned as he speeded up his pace moving faster and faster deep inside her.

"Oh, oh, oh... Mm, mmmmm... Oh, oh" she screamed as slammed into her hard and fast. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. It felt so unreal, so hot, like a crazy rollercoaster ride and she never wanted it to end. Suddenly felt her orgasm arise, and she gripped onto Lucas's back as hard as she could not feeling guilty at all by the pain she must be causing him. Who cared he was giving this to her as she was returning the favor, She didn't think he would care in the morning.

"Oh my god. Peyt, mm, you're so tight... Mm" he whispered breathlessly into her ear while continuing to slam into her. They both scream each others name as they climax together.

"wow" He said, as he rolled off of her,

"Yeah, would you be hurt if I say that this time was way better than our first time" She asked, trying to catch her breath

"No, I'll have to agree, sex as a married couple is awesome "He laughed, as he wrapped his arms around her. " I love you Peyton Scott"

"I love you to Lucas Scott."

He holds her tighter, kisses her forehead gently, and puts the comfort over both of them, knowing tomorrow, was going to be long hard day.. Soon they both drift to sleep, the first peaceful sleep Peyton's had in ages. Both know they will have tough times in front of then, but it doesn't matter anymore, as long as they're together, They both feel like they can face everything.

Peyton woke up the morning after still in his arms. She tilt her head a little from his shoulder to meet his eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Good morning" she said then kiss him softly. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to convince myself that I wasn't dreaming, we are really married, I get to wake up like this for the rest of my life."He told her sweetly. Then kissed her.

"Life is good huh?" she whispered,

"Yeah, I one lucky son of a bitch" he laughed

"Yeah, you are" she joked, then giggled as he rolled on top of her,

* * *

Later that day Peyton and Lucas decided to tell his parents first then her mom. Thanks to Dan Peyton was already legal adult her emancipates, when through.

Papers were filed in since Dan knew the judge he signed the papers without meeting with Anna and Bruce so Peyton didn't have to go to court with them. She was legally aloud to do what she want, so they couldn't say anything to her about being married to Lucas. But Dan and Karen that's another story, she was afraid of there reaction.

Peyton sat beside Lucas at his parents house. She was nervous well nervous didn't even compare to what she was feeling.

" baby, it's going to be okay." Lucas assure her. He kissed the top of her head. " their going to be mad, but they can't stop us. "

" Hey Peyton" Karen said as she walked in the room

" Hey Mrs.. Scott" Peyton said in a low voice.

" are you okay?" Karen asked noticing the blondes nervousness

" yeah mom she fine, is dad coming?"

" I was talking to Peyton, Lucas, can't see answer for herself" Karen asked, her son, watching as he glanced at Peyton.

" I'm good, ." She repiled not looking at her.

Karen sat there watching the two, she knew Peyote was having some hard times with her mom and Bruce, and she was glad Lucas was there for her, She watched, as Lucas, grabbed Peyton's hands. The two keep exchanged looks. Making her wondered why they need to talk to her and Dan. " Your father should be almost down,he's on the phone he said give him a second." Karen eyed the two again she knew whatever they were hear from wasn't going to be good.

" Sorry,"Dan said as he walked into the room he sat beside his wife. " Hey Peyton, How is everything?'

"Hey , everything is good," she told him, " My mom should gotten the paper today and the letter I wrote her, she hasn't call yet, but I know it's coming.

" Well, Peyton, honey just remember, Karen and I are here if you need us, for anything. "Dan told her, then he looked at his son, noticing the nevousness in him. "okay, What's up"

Lucas and Peyton shared one last look, Peyton bit her bottom lip, Lucas ran his free hand through his hair, " Well, Peyton and I have something we need to tell you guys." He paused, he looked at his parents who were staring at him. " We go...

" Oh My God!" Karen said as her hand flew to her mouth, Causing everyone to look at her. "Please Lucas tell isn't not so" she begged him. Dan looked at her then back at Lucas.

"Ma, what are you talking about?' Lucas asked, wondering if she figured it out.

"You guys are not ready for this," she yelled, " how could you be so dumb, I can't believe this Lucas, didn't I teach you anything?"

"Karen, what are you talking about, let us in on what you know?" Dan asked, as he stares at his wife.

" Ins't it clear Dan?' She said, as she stood up, " Lucas is following in our footsteps "

Lucas and Peyton both look at her, "What?" Lucas asked, as he stood up to, " What do you mean following in you guys footsteps?"

"Your sixteen and you knocked Peyton up, your life is over" Karen told him,

Peyton's mouth dropped "I'm ...

"Your pregnant" Dan asked, as he stood up.

"I knew letting Lucas see this whore was a bad Idea, " Karen said, as she looked at Dan.

"She's not a whore!" Lucas yelled, causing Karen to turn around in slap him.

"Karen, we need to calm down" Dan told her.

"Calm down, our son is sixteen and he's having a baby with a girl who is covered with head to toes issues Dan."

Peyton was speechless, she just sat there, listening to what Lucas mom really thought about her, she looked down the floor, as the tears started to fall.

"Ma, you don't know a damn thing about her, and she doesn't have issues, it's not her fault, Bruce is an ass" Lucas said, as he hels his cheek...

"Lucas we had dreams for you, big dreams, been a teenage father sure in the hell wasn't one of them" Karen yelled,

"I'm not pregnant!" Peyton scream...they All looked down at her, she was still looking at the floor, she didn't want them to see her crying.

Karen sighed, "Oh." was all she could say, as she looked at the broken girl sitting on her couch. Dan shook his head, he knew his wife cross a line, way before knowing the truth. Lucas sat down beside his wife, wrapping his arm around her, putting her close to him. "It's okay baby" e whispered in her ear, as she cried on his chest. "See you over reacted ma, you just..." The door bell rung, stopping Lucas's sentence.

"I'll get "Dan said, as he give Peyton one last looked. Then walked out of the room.

"Peyton, Honey I'm sorry" Karen said, as she bend down beside the her, " I let my emotions get the best of me, I didn't mean anything I said. " Karen told her honestly...

Peyton lifted her head off Lucas's chest, "Lucas I want to go home." she said, looking at him, refusing to look at Karen.

"Peyton, we still have to..."Lucas looked at her then sighed, he knew she was hurt my what his mom said about her, "Okay," he said, standing up. Karen stood her to,

"Peyton, I didn't mean...

"It's fine" Peyton said, as she also stood up, " I just to go home, "

"Swee..." Karen started but stopped at the sound of Dan yelling "What the hell is going on out there." She questioned, as she walked to the front door in looking for her husband. Lucas and Peyton followed behind her.

" We want to talk to Peyton, " Bruce said, as he pushed Dan aside " Peyton, where the hell are you?"

"Get out of my house" Dan said, as he grabbed Bruce's shirt, pulling him back towards the door.

"Bruce, we don't need to make a sense" Anna said, as she stood in the doorway, " Come on"

"No, we ain't leaving here without our daughter" Bruce yelled at the same time Karen, Peyton and Lucas walked in the hallway.

"Our daughter," Peyton yelled, " I'm not your daughter, I'm not your anything." she told him as she step towards them.

" We are married now Peyton, that makes you my step daughter, I control you, Now get you skinny ass home now." Bruce said, as he narrowed his eye to her.

"NO!"

"Peyton even you walked or I'll carry you kicking and screaming " Bruce told her,

"You can't touch me Bruce, not anymore," She crossed her arms around her waist, " Did you get the papers I left on the table with my letter?"

"Yes Peyton honey we got them but it's not legal" Anna said, as she walked towards, her daughter, " You have to have a judge to back you up and y

" I did mom, you need to read the papers again, Judge Jerry Goodman, sign it, I'm a legal adult now, I make me on decisions"

"Peyton where will you live how will you support yourself?"

" I have an apartment, and I have a job, and Haley is living with me so we are slitting the bills, " She looked at Lucas, she wanted to tell them about them been married. Lucas nodded at her,

"This ain't happening." Bruce told her as he stepped in front of her. " I will find away to stop this, I know tons of people."

"You can't as long as I'm able to support myself and I stay out of trouble that ain't a damn thing you can you" She said, as she stood up to him, She knew he wasn't crazy enough to hit her in front of all these people. " So I suggest you both get the hell out of the Scott's house you ain't welcome here."

"OH we're leave sweetheart, but this ain't over my a long shot" he told her, as he stormed out of the house.

"Peyton, I love you honey, don't' do this" Anna begged her.

Peyton sighed, "Mom I love you to, I try to talk to you about how I was feeling, you knew I didn't like Bruce, You knew I didn't trust Bruce, but you still married him. I'm doing what's best for me."

Anna, just nodded, she give her daughter one last look before walking towards the door, "I'm sorry for the way Bruce acted, " she said, to Dan as she stopped in the doorway.

Peyton and Lucas were standing beside Karen, Peyton was crying as she watched, her mom talk to Dan, Karen looked over at Peyton, she smiled sadly at her, at the same time Karen was watching Peyton, Peyton raised her left hand to wipe her eyes, Karen's eyes widen, then she looks at Lucas's left him, "Your Married" she said, loud enough to catch Anna and Dan's attention.

"Yes, we are" Lucas said, as he looks at his mom, then his dad. "Peyton and I got married over the weekend"

"You can't get married without our permission, son" Dan said, to him as he walked over towards the couple. "She can do whatever she wants, but here in North Carolina you can't get married at sixteen with one of us signing something."

"Yeah,we know that, that's why we went to South Carolina, you aloud to get married now there at sixteen, without parents consent, if they girl is pregnant.

"Wait, you sais your not pregnant" Karen said to Peyton.

"She's not, we lied, "

"Lying to get married is against the law Lucas, I can have this marriage annulled by tomorrow morning" Dan told them, " I'll call my lawyer now actually,"

"We aren't getting annulment"

"The hell you aren't" Karen said to him, as she grabbed his arm, "Lucas you are sixteen, we are your parents and we will don't let you ruin your life. "

" I love her mom, she loves me, and we are going to stay married, "

"Lucas your to young to understand what really love is, she is just some pretty girl who you think you're in love with, you're going to regret marring her."

"No I'm not, and let me tell you something, if you try to get our marriage annulled, I will get Peyton pregnant, just to keep her in my life, and we will move to South Carolina, then there's not a damn thing either of you could do." He told then as his parents just looked at him. "Come on Peyton, lets go home." he then grabbed her hand, in walked out of his parents house.


	18. Chapter 18

Well people, I have decided to end this story to, I want to focus on my other stories, and I noticed the reviews for this have gone down. So I didn't want to just let it go, so I decided to finish it, hope you like it, it takes a time jump, in the middle and in the end.

Thanks to everyone who still reads this, thanks for you supports.

* * *

Behind Her Hazel Eyes

Chapter 18

The next morning Peyton and Lucas were awoken by aloud knocking. Lucas sighed as he looked at the clock " who the hell is that?" he said, as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes, then looked over at his wife. " I'll get it." he told her then kissed her before walking out to the front door. Peyton sat there biting her bottom lip, she had a pretty good idea who it was.

" what the hell?" Lucas said as he open the door to see both his parents standing there.

" here " his mom said as she handled him an envelope.

" what is this?"

" I called my lawyer last night he faxed me your Annulment papers." Dan said

" I told you guys we are not ending our marriage. "

" Lucas you have no say, you are sixteen we are in charger of you till you are eighteen. " Karen said

" you can't make us do this ma, I love her and she loves me. Why can't you let us be happy?"

" Lucas all I want is for you to be happy, I love you, but marriage at a young age doesn't always end happily, you two are just going to end up hating each other."

"No we won't "

" son, I love that you want to be there for Peyton that show how much of a good heart you have, she is a lucky girl to have someone care for her as much as you do. But I honestly think you two are way over your head. Look sign the papers, you two can still continue to date. Then once your eighteen if you two are still together. Then you have our blessing to get married."

"No!"

Karen narrowed her eyes at him, " Lucas we are giving you twenty four hours for you two to sign this. If you don't then I will take matters in to my own hands." Karen said to him in a serious tone then she walked out the door.

Dan looked at his son, " Lucas she just wants what's best for you."

" if that was true then she would know Peyton is what's best for me." Lucas said joking his father in the eye.

Dan just sighed, then walked out the door Lucas slammed the door, then went in throw the papers in the trash can.

" you okay?" Peyton asked, as she walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him.

" yeah looks like we got a battle on our hands." he said, as he pulled her close to him.

" everything going to be okay right?"

" yeah, baby everything going to be great," he lifted her head up so he could look her in the eyes. " as long as we stay together we can take whatever my parents, your mom and Bruce, are anyone else throws at us. Are love is real I believe in what we have, I love you Peyton Scott "

" I love you to" she said, as she kissed him. " come on let me show you how much I love you." she said, as she pulled him to their bedroom.

* * *

Later that night Lucas walked into his and Peyton's apartment smiling, after speeding the afternoon making love to his beautiful wife. Nathan called wanting Him to come shot around at the river court Peyton insisted that he went.

"baby" he called as he shut the door. " I got something for you" He walked to the bedroom smiling then frown when he realized she wasn't in there. He called her cell but got her voicemail. " hey wifey where are you, I miss you, come home soon, love you" he hung up then walked to the kitchen, he laid down the roses that he brought her on the counter. The grabbed an apple, as he took a bite of the apple something caught his eye. He frowns, as he picks up a white envelope with his name on it. He's heart breaks before he even open it. He sat down as tears started to fall, he knew this was bad news, he starts to read it

Lucas,

Well by now you know that I'm gone, I love you, I do, more than I have ever or will ever love anyone. This is the hardest thing I will ever have to do. Lucas, I thank you for loving me and for being there for me through everything. I don't regret marring you, I don't regret sleeping with you either, How many girls can actually say the lost their virginity to someone they loved.. We both know that your parents are wrong, about our love, our love will last a lifetime, I believe that even while apart our love will grow stronger. But I don't want to be the reasons you and your parents fight, I know it bothers you even if you said it doesn't. Baby this is killing me and I know it's killing you. but we have to be strong, I know we will met again, fate has a place and time, So you can get on with your live, I've got to be cruel to be kind..I hope you are able to understand why I'm doing this one day, And I know no matter where life takes me to, Apart of me will always be with you.

I signed the papers Lucas, all you have to do is sign them now.

Love you forever

Peyton Scott

Lucas's folder the letter, then opened the brown envelope, and there it was her signature, the sight of that made him cry uncontrollably.

* * *

Two years later,

Peyton moved to Florida with her aunt, she did call in tell her mom, where she was but asked that she didn't tell Lucas or anyone that asked, Anna moved to Florida a year after Peyton did, She show up on her sister's door step crying to Peyton, telling her how sorry she was for not listening to her, Bruce and Anna divorce after a year of marriage, Bruce got drunk one night and told Anna that he was only marring her to get to closer to Peyton. Anna throw him out the next day...

It was a beautiful fall morning, Peyton and Brooke were walking to class, After Peyton left Tree Hill, she in Brooke connected again. So when Brooke applied to UNC, so do Peyton and by luck they both got in. They were sharing an apartment off campus, Brooke was in a serious relationship with a wonderful guy Julian Baker, Peyton was just happy that Brooke was able to let go of Jake and that they had their friendship back.

"Well, my class is over there, so I'll see you later " Brooke said, as she ran off to catch up with her boyfriend. Peyton just nodded, she smiled as she watched Brooke with Julian, it was moments like this that made her miss Lucas. She shook her head, she was starting college in promised Brooke she would try to move on, it's been two years and she hasn't moved on, she always wondered if Lucas moved on, if he was happy, if he hated her, what would he say to her if they saw each other again. She sighed loudly like that would ever happen, it's been two year and fate hasn't surprised her yet.

"Peyton" a voice yelled, as she started to walk again, she turn towards the voice, "Peyton Sawyer is that you?" the voice asked

Peyton's eyes widen "Haley James?" Peyton smiled, as she walked towards the brown hair girl, she used to call a friend. "Wow"

"Oh My God!" Haley said, as she ran to her, hugging her tightly, "I can't believe it, how are you?"

"I'm good, How are you?"

"I'm great, I'm married now" she said, as she shown Peyton her ring,

"Wow, who's the lucky guy?" Peyton asked, as she looked past Haley, noticing another person she thought she knew, Haley looked at what she was looking at. "You and Nathan huh?" she said, as she got a closer look at the guy coming towards them. But before Haley could answer Peyton was been brought into another hug.

"Well. Look who it is" Nathan said, as he continue to hug her. " We always wondered what happen to you, you kind of just drop of the face of the earth." he said, pulling back, staring at her

Peyton knew he was upset, " I'm sorry Nathan, I'm sorry to both of you, I didn't mean not to call or anything, it's just the days turned into weeks, weeks turn into months and so on."

"So your a student here?" Haley asked her happily,

"Yeah, actually, Brooke and I both are, I wasn't really sure about the whole college thing, but Brooke talked me into."

"So do you even miss Lucas?" Nathan asked, coldly

"Nathan" Haley yelled,

"Sorry Hales I just wondering, you know she pretty much killed him."

Peyton looked down at the ground, "I..." She began, but really didn't know what to say.

"Look just to warned you" Haley said, as she noticed how Peyton's face fell at the mince of Lucas's name, " He is...

Peyton looked up at Haley as she was talking, but her eyes noticed someone else and this someone else made her heart stop. "Lucas" she whispered softly,

Haley and Nathan both watched her, watch Lucas, who was talking to a brown hair girl, she watched as he laughed and smiled, and the girl touched his cheek, so he did move on, she finally got her answer. "I have to go, sorry, you know first week here it's pretty busy. " she told them with a fake smile, "Oh congrats on the whole marriage thing, see you guys later" she turned away fast. She didn't want them to see her tears.

Lucas looked over in noticed his brother and sister in law, he excused himself from the pretty brown hair girl, and walked over to them "Hey guys" he said happily. He noticed the looks on their faces "What's wrong?"

Haley and Nathan share a look, both wondering if they should tell him or not the last two years have been really hard on him, After Peyton left Lucas moved in with his Grandpa, and refuse to talk to Dan or Karen "Luke," Nathan begins, "You remember the talk we had before coming here, "

Lucas looked at him, and shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah" he told him, wondering what that had to do with anything, Lucas looked at Haley and then back at Nathan.. "You told me it was time to let Peyton go," he sighed and rolled his eyes, "I told you guys, I would try this year, I have accepted that Peyton and I are over."

"Really?" Haley asked, as she stared at him,

"Yes Hales, why are y...

"She's here" Nathan told him cutting him off,

Lucas looks at his brother, "What? " he asked, clearly don't understanding "What do you mean she's hear?"

"She go's to school here Luke, we just ran into her." Haley told him sadly,

"Wow" was all he could say, he thought about her everyday, he called her for two weeks straight after she left, he always got her voicemail, she never called him back. When he try to call her on her birthday he found out she changed her number. He always wondered if she thought about him, if she missed him, like he missed her, did she still love him, like he did her,

"You okay"

"I should get to class, I'll see you guys tonight," he said, as he walked away.

"You know he still loves her and I think she still loves him" Nathan said, as he watched his brother slowly walk away,

"I have an idea" Haley said, as she spotted Brooke walking towards them, "Come on" she said, pulling her husband with her.

* * *

Later that night, Peyton laid in her bed, She had a really bad day after seen Lucas's for the first time in two years, He was still cute, still able to make her heart beat fast and her palms sweat, She couldn't believe he was attending the same college as she was, she never even thought about it, she always knew Nathan's choice was Duke, so she just assumed that's where he would go,

"Hey best friend" Brooke said, as she walked into the room, "Why you so down grey cloud?"

"Grey cloud?" Peyton repeated her word with a laugh. "I'm not down"

"Really" she said, with a raised eye brow, "Cause if I was in your shoes and just found out my ex boyfriend/ex husband was going to the same college with me, I think I would be flipping out, especially, if I was still in love with him."

Peyton sighed, "He moved on Brooke, I'm pathetic I have spend the last two years, waiting on fate to bring us together, thinking once we see each other we would just fall into each others arms, I never really thought he would move on" she cried, as Brooke hugged her, she didn't say anything she just hugged her,

"Come to dinner with me Peyt, I won't take no for an answer," Brooke told her, Peyton rolled her eyes but agree anyways.

* * *

Brooke and Julian sat beside each other as Peyton sat on the other side of Brooke, "Brooke if it's just us three why do we need six chairs" Peyton asked, but before Brooke could make up a lie, Peyton saw Nathan and Haley, "Brooke did you invited them to dinner?"

"Yes"

"Why"

"Cause I wanted to and they use to be your friends and you told me you missed them"

Peyton sighed then put on a fake smile as the two joined them, she noticed that Nathan sat beside Julian and Haley sat beside him, still one seat empty and it just happen to be the seat beside her. She was about to question it when she heard "Sorry I'm late" she knew that voice, she still hears that voice in her dreams, she didn't look up or look over as he sat down next to her. She felt his eyes on her,

Lucas looked her up and down as best as he could since she was sitting down, she gotten more beautiful them he remembered, he noticed that she wouldn't look at him and that alone hurt him. "Hey Peyton" he whispered softly,

"Hey Lucas," she said without looking at him, she picked up her menu, in pretended to read it.

Lucas just shook his head, he picked up his menu you, pretending that her acting like he wasn't there wasn't hurting him, The other four at the table exchanged looks, then Brooke decided to start up a conversation. About half hour into their dinner, Brooke was still talking about fashion and other stuff that neither Lucas are Peyton cared about, Lucas would look at Peyton, and she would look at him, when she knew he wasn't looking.

"Would you like to dance," a tall young good looking brown hair guy asked, Peyton as he approach the table.

Peyton smiled, up at him, " I..."

"No she's not insist..." Brooke stopped at peyton's words.

"Yes, I love to" she told the man, as she glared at Brooke, "Excuse me everyone," she said, as she stood up in took the guys hand. All eyes went to Lucas, as he watched Peyton dance with this stranger.

" I thought you guys said she would be happy to see me?" He asked, the four at the table, as his eyes stay on Peyton.

" Lucas, she misses you, believe me I know she does, " Brooke try to assure him.

" Well, it sure don't seem liked it, she wouldn't look at me, she won't talk to me, and now she's dance with that jerk."

" Then go stop her." Lucas turn his head and locked eyes with the guy beside Brooke, "Look man, I don't know you, you don't know me, and I've only know Peyton for year maybe. But I do know, she still has feeling s for you, she hasn't dated I try to set her up, but she refused, yes, she has told me she's over you, but the other day I went into her room to brought a pen, and I noticed the pictures around her room."

" Pictures of what?" Haley asked, since Lucas was just staring at Julian,

"Well. Mostly of you all," he said, pointing to Nathan, Haley and Lucas, "A much of pictures of her in you together. "

Lucas looked back at the dance floor, and watched as Peyton laughed with this guy, and then the guy whispered something in her ear. That was enough to bring Lucas to his feet. He walked over to the couple. "Can I cut in" he asked, as he watched Peyton would was looking the other way, acting as if she didn't see him.

" No were good" the guy told him and continue to dance with her

" Look man, I would like to dance with her, we need to talk"

" Well man, wait till were done and if the girl wants to then you can dance with her okay?"

"Peyt," Lucas said, trying to get her to look at him.

"Man, back the hell up" the guy told her, as he pushed Lucas, "What the hell is your problem?" he shook his head, " What is she your ex or you jealous cause she is moving on with someone better?"

Lucas just smiled, he want to push the guy back or punch him in the fucking face, but he didn't "No I'm not her ex.'s..." He said, as he looked at Peyton who was now looking at the floor, and he knew what he was about to say would get her to look at him. " She's my wife!" he said, loudly enough that even the four at their table heard. And he was right Peyton's head snapped up and their eyes locked for the first time. The place went quite, both blondes so losted in each others eyes, that they didn't even notice when the guy walked away, leaving them standing beside each other.

" What are you talking about Lucas?" Peyton asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. " Were not married"

"Yes we are, you signed the papers I never did"

Peyton's eyes widen, "Why didn't you?" she whispered, tears glazed her eyes

" Because you don't give up on someone you love, I love you Peyton, I still do, when I said I do to you, I meant it. " He told her as he raised his left hand up showing her his ring. " I haven't took it off, and I won't take it off. You said that you believe that fate will lead us back together, so I believe it to"

She took a step back from him, as he show her his ring, tears started to fall, she didn't speak, she just looked at him. Lucas watched as she reached up in grabbed the chain around her neck. She slowly, pulled the chain out of her shirt, and then he saw it, her ring, She was wearing it around her neck, " I love you to Lucas" she whipsered, as she smiled at him. He pulled her to him, and kissed her spinning her around the club, as their four friends watched with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Five years Later

Three months after that night Lucas and Peyton renewed their vows with a small wedding, this time Dan and Karen was there and pay for the whole thing, Anna was there to,

After college ended, Peyton and Lucas moved back to Tree Hill, to a house that Dan brought them as a graduation gift, Peyton was now a art teacher at the local elementary school. Lucas was a basketball coach and a English teacher. They had a son, a two year old son Joshua Nathan Scott

Haley and Nathan moved back to Tree Hill to, into a house Dan brought them to which happen to be right beside Lucas and Peyton., Nathan was playing for the Charlotte Bobcats and Haley was a stay at home mom to their two year old son James Lucas Scott and their six month old daughter Destiny Peyton Scott.

Brooke and Julian married over a year ago they moved to LA, so Julian could start a movie career and Brooke was a making clothes for movies sets. Brooke have given birth to a beautiful little girl three months ago, McKay Peyton Baker,

"Hey mama" Peyton said, as she walked into her mom's house one evening,

"Hey baby how are you feeling?"

"Tried," she said, she sat down, "Reminded me not to have anymore kids," she laughed, as she rubbed her big smoache Peyton was nine months pregnant with twins.

"Oh honey, you going to miss it when its over" Anna told her, "Are you Hungary?"

"No, oh hell" Peyton said, as she looked at her mom,

"What"

"My water broke,"

"Okay, lets get you to the hospital"

"But mama. Lucas is at the game." she said, sadly." He can't miss their birth, I wasn't due till next week" Lucas took Jamie and Joshua, to see Nathan play. Up in Charlotte,

"Honey, I'm sorry but your babies are ready to come now."

Anna took peyton to the Hopstail and called Dan, Karen and Haley, Haley called Lucas,

"Hales he's fine" Lucas said, as he picked up his phone,. He smiled down at the boys who were eating hot dogs

"Well that's good, but your wife's not"

"What?"

"Lucas., your about to be a dad again very soon."

Lucas's eyes widen, " She's in labor now" he asked, " She wasn't suppose to deliver till next week" he stood up grabbing the boys.

"Well you kids are hard headed they want to come now"

"Tell her I'm on my way."

Peyton helded her mom's hand as she pushed, " I want Lucas" she cried,

" I know honey, he's coming" Anna told her as she stroked her daughters hair,

"Okay Mrs.. Scott, a few more pushes and your baby will be here. " The Doctor told her,

Peyton shook her head, " I can't, I need Lucas, I want Lucas here, he should be here."

"Peyton, you have to push "

A few moments later, "Okay, one more push should do it"

" I want Lucas" she cried again, as she pushed,

" I'm here baby." Lucas said, as he enter the room, the same time the Doctor, held the first baby up. "It's a girl" she said, causing peyton to cry.

"We have a girl," She told him, as he reached her kissing her sweetly, " I love you, I'm so happy your here."

"I would of be here soon, cause I wanted to break all the traffic laws just to get here fast, but I could never put our son or our nephew's life in danger. "He said, as he kissed her, " I love you to baby, now you ready to do it again?"

She nodded, as Lucas grabbed her hand, "Okay Mrs.. Scott push." anout ten minutes later. "It's a girl"

"we have two girls,.Josh is just going to love that " she joked.

Later that evening Lucas sat on the side of Peyton's bed holding one of his daughter, well Peyton helded the other one. "So we have more grandchildren to spoil" Dan said, as he and Karen and Anna walked into the room.

"Yeah," she whispered, at the same time Haley and Nathan walked in, Haley was carrying Destiny and Nathan was carrying both Jamie and Joshua, "Hey baby boy, come meet your sisters." she said, to her son

Nathan sat Josh now beside his mother, "Joshua, honey, this is your sister, Madison Brooke Scott.' she told him

"And this is Megan Haley Scott," Lucas told his son.

"Awe, you guys." Haley said, as she cried "That's so sweet"

"Haley why are you so suspired, I already told you" Peyton said,

" I know, but it's still sweet, oh in I called Brooke, she said she will be in town this weekend."

Peyton nodded, as she handed Madison to Dan, and Lucas handed Megan to Karen, Lucas laid down next to her as so did Joshua, Peyton laid her head against Lucas shoulder, "I think our family is compete "

Lucas looked down at her, "Me to," he said, as he kissed her ."Three kids are probably more than what we can handled." he joked

"We're see" she laughed, " I love you" she whipsered, one more time before closing her eyes, she pulled Josh to her, who already fell asleep on her.

" I love you to sweetheart" Lucas whipsered, as he kissed her forehead. The pulled the blanket up in over both his wife and son. Secretly thanking fate for bring her back into his life, And giving him more than he could ever had asked for.


End file.
